Tedium Of Time - Just The Two Of Us
by One Red Shoe
Summary: This is an alternate path for the last chapters of my story The Tedium of Time, exploring a purely SS/HG option to the end. Please see *important note* in the A/N for more info because this story doesn't start from the beginning of Tedium of Time. It's still AU and contains mild violence and a menage a trois. SS/HG, HP/GW/DM.
1. The Waiting Game

**Disclaimer:-**_ As much as it pains me, I do not own Harry Potter or his amazing world. So this story is written for love not money._

sSs

**A/N:- **_In this chapter you will start to see italicised thoughts in speech marks. As opposed to general thoughts. The specific ones in speech marks are thought that Hermione and Severus are telling each other. This will make more sense to you as you read. I haven't chosen any music for these last couple of chapters, can we just assume that there will be music playing, and I believe it would be something soothing. When I'm struggling with life Bach is my choice for relief, he is so ordered yet complicated and refined. If you want specifics, The Brandenburg Concertos help solve their stressed brows in the later parts of the chapter. Although I think early morning silence would be best for the scene with the library ladder. _

_Again graphic sexual content, no minors please. Please enjoy…_

***IMPORTANT NOTE***_ If you have clicked on this without reading The Tedium of Time first, it may make very little sense to you. This is not a new story, but an alternative path for the later chapters of an existing story. If you wish to understand what I'm talking about, see chapter 35 of Tedium of Time._

_Here is the link: _ s/8938767/35/

hHh

**Chapter XXXI – The Waiting Game**

The Prophet on Christmas-eve carried two headlines. One was the announcement that Minerva McGonagall had been installed as Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The accompanying story explained that due to ill health Professor Albus Dumbledore had resigned the position.

The second and possibly larger article was documenting a failed attempt to kill Harry Potter. They all wanted Voldemort to know in no uncertain terms that Harry Potter was still alive, and further more was gunning for him.

There was just so much happening. Minerva sighed; nursing her oldest friend to his death was hard. He was asleep at the moment. She snorted, in fact most people probably were. But she couldn't settle, there were too many questions rattling around her mind. Why couldn't Albus be cured with Fawkes tears? After all, the bird had cured Harry of the Basilisk poison in second year, ah but then the tears had to be offered freely by the bird.

She glanced at the large red and gold creature, who was softly trilling from his perch beside her. "It's not that simple, is it?" The strong Gryffindor witch suddenly felt frail at the enormity of the task she had to face alone, and she found a tear welling in her eye. "You know it's time for him to rest, don't you?" Minerva mused sadly.

The bird's song increased in activity as if in answer, and Minerva nodded. "Yes, I see now," she mumbled, and took another sip of her whisky.

The Headmistress looked back to the Prophet on her desk. Little had been said about the apparent demise of Professors Snape and Malfoy, but the reporter had recounted faithfully Harry's set features, as he told him he was coming to get the wizard responsible for his friend's death.

xox

The six companions hidden in the Hogwarts dungeons had been going to make Christmas as low key as possible, but decided to decorate anyway. Well mostly Harry and Draco did, in an attempt to get Ginny to stop missing her family. Still, Christmas day was a fairly sombre occasion, with all of them remembering people who weren't with them.

Severus was watching Hermione talking animatedly while they sat together at lunch. He suspected that Ginny wasn't the only one missing her family. Hermione was obviously over compensating for her now absent parents as well. She hadn't gotten used to Minerva being her aunt yet, and the fact that even she couldn't be here today, made it even harder. What between tending Albus, trying to empty the school of as many people as possible, and then trying to go on as if nothing was happening was a huge load for the new headmistress. She was staying away today, busy putting on a brave front for the remaining faculty.

Then thinking about family, from somewhere in amongst all these thoughts, his own mother's words of long ago suddenly echoed anew in his head. It was with a stab of sadness though, when he realised he hadn't thought of his poor mother on Christmas, or indeed what she'd predicted since the night of the Hippogriff attack.

His ponderings wondered off with the background hum of the voices of his closest companions anchoring him in place, and he recalled her words. _You'll meet one who's an outcast like you; she'll protect you and bring you great happiness. You'll know her by her touch_, _embrace her, my son_. He glanced at Hermione and offered her a smile which she returned, while still talking to Lucius. The fact that Hermione was the one he sought had been known to him for some time now. Deep down he'd known it for much longer than he'd actually admitted to.

But there had been more to her prediction that even after he'd given in to his feeling for Hermione, he still hadn't understood. Now though, what his mother had said was tickling around the edges of his mind, just starting to make sense. _There will also be another, and you will keep yourselves chaste from him or in time of crisis none of you three will soar.._. _Could that third be Lucius? _ _They both felt at ease around him. Could she have only meant the upcoming battle? _

_Hermione is mine, I will not share her, my brave little Gryffindor, _he thought lovingly. Severus caught her eye and winked, and she giggled and blushed_. _He felt his trousers tighten, but his mind roared further down this train of thought. _Are the three of us destined for something great, could this be the correct way to go? 'Chaste' is the only way I could countenance any partnership of that nature._

Finally Severus was pulled from his thoughts by the scrap of a chair and Hermione came around behind him encircling her arms around his neck. "Penny for your thoughts, my love," she whispered in his ear, while she nuzzled his neck.

Deciding any conversation on the subject of his thoughts could wait until it was only the people it concerned, he said, "I've always hated Christmas." He gently pulled her face around and kissed her, for once not worrying about the others at the table. "Until I had you," he whispered against her lips.

Hermione felt her insides swoop. "I love you, Sev," she whispered back.

"And I you, beloved. Happy Christmas," and he kissed her again.

"Happy Christmas, my darling," she replied.

As their tender scene played out, he'd noticed their companions stop and start watching the uncharacteristic play. Severus couldn't stop the spike of snark that rose up. His eyebrow ascended and his lip curled. "Well now you have your proof, I am human."

Hermione giggled and squeezed onto his lap, hugging him. Lucius and Draco rolled their eyes and Harry and Ginny in a way looked relieved that there wasn't something amiss with their Potions professor.

xox

The next day Severus told Hermione and Lucius about his mother's prediction. "Do either of you have any feelings or ideas about this?"

Of course, not knowing, Hermione had instantly asked, "Is your mother still alive?" Then watched Lucius grimace as Severus fell strangely silent and turned away.

Knowing what had happened to his mother was a sore point. Lucius placed a hand on Severus' shoulder, and inquired gently. "You haven't told Hermione about Eileen yet, old friend?" Lucius watched the Potions master shake his head sadly, and he sighed. Squeezing Severus' shoulder in sympathy, he turned and took Hermione gently by the arms. He could see questions about to bubble out of her. Her eyes were so alive that it frightened him sometimes.

There was a certain innocence about Hermione that made Lucius want to simultaneously protect her from everything and look away, like he was unworthy. "Hush, princess, no more questions," he encouraged quietly.

Hermione gulped as the grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy warned her to stay silent. She looked to Severus, who was visibly trying to compose himself, and wondered what she'd done wrong.

Finally Severus spoke; his voice was quiet and flat. "It was another oversight by the great Dumbledore, just as he promised to keep Lily safe, and failed. My mother was another victim of his…" he snarled then silently attempted to control himself again. "She's in the Janus Thickney ward… part of my _punishment_ for not returning to The Dark Lord's fold quickly enough. Of course Dumbledore arrived to save the day…" he shook his head. "Too bloody late, she would been better off…"

"Oh Severus," Hermione said, horrified. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea." She'd broken away from Lucius, and her arms were around him comforting him before he could think further.

He allowed it for a moment, revelling in the reassurance offered. But he too took her by the upper arms so he could see her. With some effort he managed to get his sardonic mask back to the surface. "Little lioness, on the whole, my mother was a nasty old cow who neglected me, and cursed me with this ridiculous nose." He heard Hermione's rapid intake of breath, and saw her expression change from its previous pained to horror, to finally settle to seriousness. Severus kissed her forehead. "But I thank you for your concern," he stated solemnly, his eyes taking on a faraway look as he drew her back to him for a moment and looked past her to Lucius to offer his reassurance that he was all right.

After a moment, seeing him still fighting to stay rational, Hermione responded by reaching up and stroking his nose with her finger. She forced a smile to her lips before stating resolutely. "I like your nose Severus." He watched her eyes trying to get past the horror he had just informed her of and fight to improve his mood. "I think it's a rather magnificent appendage." But she immediately bit her lip, wondering what he would say.

Severus heard her sigh audible with relief, and Lucius chuckle when he merely cocked his eyebrow and smoothed, "Well I've never heard it called that before." He gave her a strange look, his tone indistinct as the eyebrow slid higher and his mouth twitched, before he stated enigmatically, "It does have some rather amusing uses, now you mention it."

When she heard Lucius' chuckle darken, she wondered exactly what he'd meant. Hermione giggled nervously, her brain trying to fathom the meaning, but she somehow knew she lacked the experience to do so. The corner of his mouth rose more significantly, he gave her a quick peck on her nose as he started to release her.

xox

Dumbledore's health was failing fast, and they all knew it wouldn't be long before there was another sad announcement to deal with as well. They were all eager to go into battle and finish this, but they were also meticulously planning as well. Christmas passed, and the Aurors bagging even more Death Eaters by crushing at the Christmas day dark revel

Reading the Prophet the next morning, and doing some private mental arithmetic Severus and Lucius came up with a figure of exactly how few inner circle members and known supporters the dark wizard had left. They were both very thankful that this year they were now saved from the horrors of dark revels. Now the stage appeared to be set for the final showdown.

xox

The day after Boxing Day, Hermione woke still in the same position she had settled into the night before_. I must have been tired_, she thought, as her eyes lifted to the sleeping man whose chest she was using as a pillow. He was lying on his back, mouth slightly open. Hermione had always thought that he would snore horribly given the size of his nose; however, as usual all she could hear was his steady breathing.

She didn't want to move, but her bladder had other ideas, after all the wine they had consumed with dinner, then the tea at supper she needed to go. Trying to disentangle herself quietly she made to get up, but his arms tightened around her, as he mumbled something in his sleep. She tried again, and this time managed to extradite herself successfully.

Hermione placed her wand on the bedside table as she came back from the bathroom, and quietly climbed back into bed. Severus had rolled over to her side obviously looking for her in his sleep. So she carefully attempted to slither back into his arms without waking him. She thought she'd managed, until a sleepy voice rumbled. "I missed you when you left."

"I had too, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, love, but I'm glad you're back." He gave her a squeeze and a quick kiss on the shoulder. "My turn," and groggily rising, he plodded to the bathroom.

Now, here was another belief that had shattered back on their first morning together. Hermione had also always thought Severus would not be a morning person, she remembered seeing him in the Great Hall at breakfast time coffee mug gripped tightly, and with that glazed look in his eyes of a person forced to be awake from necessity not choice.

Climbing back in, Severus wrapped his arms around her, and she squealed when his cold hands slithered over her belly. He chuckled darkly and turned her onto her side so she was lying facing him, raising his hands to her face he cradled her cheeks.

Severus was planning an experiment. He wanted to see if they could talk to one another in their minds. She had accidentally already done it a few times over the past few days as their bond settled further. _Now it's time to find out for sure_, he thought, and looking deeply into her eyes he pushed a message forward. "_Good morning, sweetheart_," he thought, being carefully not to move his lips.

Hermione's lips opened and a gasp escaped her. "I heard you in my head," she exclaimed.

Severus rolled his eyes, but smiled. "_Well answer me then_," she heard.

She opened her mouth to speak, inhaled a breath, but his finger landed on her lips. "Oh," she gasped.

"_With your mind, love_," she heard.

She gazed deeply into the black pools currently observing her and heard further. "_Focus your thoughts on me hearing you_."

The Gryffindor witch concentrated hard, her heart starting to pump faster with excitement. "_Good morning_," and when she saw in his eyes that he had received her message, her smile was radiant.

Severus leant forwards and kissed her. "We really are compliments," he stated happily. "I have never met another natural Legilimens."

Hermione squealed and launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "I always hoped that's what it was." She pulled back and looked him in the eye, and her eyes narrowed. "When Harry was granted lessons with you and he completely squandered the opportunity," she took a deep breath, "do you know how angry I was with him?" Hermione renewed her embrace, and Severus stroked his hand over her back. "I would have given anything at the time, just too even talk to you about it," she swiped angrily at a tear that trickled down her cheek.

Severus realised that he had just been granted another glimpse of the pain she had felt because he hadn't been able to show any concern for her over his bloody Slytherins. He brushed her hair out of her face and drew her closer, shhing her gently.

"It's okay," Hermione muttered, "we've both been through a lot of pain to get to this point."

"It is most certainly not 'okay' as you put it, and I wish there had been any other way, Hermione," Severus sighed heavily.

"In a way I'm just pleased it has finally been confirmed for me. I have so many questions," she said, sniffing, as Severus kissed her tears away.

Severus actually laughed. "Of course you have, my darling little know-it-all," and he continued his ministrations. "Well, you have my undivided attention. But coffee before questions."

On the way into their newly installed little kitchen Severus kept their non-verbal communication going. "_You need to be able to communicate with me from any angle, not just when I'm staring into your gorgeous eyes, in public that will be a dead giveaway_," Hermione heard and nodded.

"_I understand_," she thought, and was most pleased when even though she was behind him he responded to her.

"_Good girl_."

When they were sitting comfortably in the now warm kitchen both cradling their coffee and buttering toast, Hermione looked at the jam Severus had placed on the table. "Wow, this is amazing, did you make it?"

He nodded, "The strawberries grow in the garden," he pointed outside and looked at her. "I find cooking is like potion making, most therapeutic. There is something about the structured routine you must go through to achieve results that allows me to order my thoughts." He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Now to your questions, my lioness."

Severus watched Hermione quietly thinking about what she wanted to ask while they spoke. He received some of her ideas nonverbally, and was impressed at how quickly she was picking this up.

Severus smiled; he could see and occasionally hear that she was deep in thought. "Hermione?" he finally said softly, her head came up to grant him her full attention. "Did you know we can share more than thoughts through this link?" He saw her eyebrow rise. "In fact," he continued, "some time ago you _inadvertently_ shared some most beguiling images with me." His brow rose in response to hers furrowing. Smiling, Severus leaned toward her ear. "Would you like me to show you?" he breathed suggestively.

Hermione nodded, but her teeth worried her bottom lip. After kissing her neck a moment, coffee forgotten, he took her hand and led her into the sitting room. "_Come_," he thought, as they sat on the lounge together he continued. "I found these images exquisite, and I used them to pleasure myself." He was honest, knowing Hermione was broad-minded, and they were always candid with one another. But she still blushed. "Don't fluster, my darling, in the past I have found it was the only way I could stop going mad from the empty want."

"I know," she whispered, and Severus took her face gently in his hands his eyes locked onto hers. It was different this time, she instantly felt herself tumbling down a cavernous tunnel towards something, and almost all too quickly she saw everything. It took her some moments to adjust to his vision of her. Hermione saw that in his eyes that she was radiant and she felt his feelings of love encase her. What she then saw, she saw through his eyes.

The images of her delicately poised in that chair in her bedroom, legs capriciously cast over the arms. Her eyes fixed on her dressing mirror, and her fingers plunging in and out of her glistening delicate pussy. Her corporal corresponding part pulsed, sending a shiver through her. "_You are so beautiful_," she heard in her head, his low honeyed voice seeming more melodious. It caressed her every sense and she heard herself moan. "Would you care to show me that act in person?" he asked, as his liquid caresses continued.

"Ohhh yyeeessss..." she sighed. "I've wanted you to watch me for so long."

"Keep contact with the images," he smoothed, and she felt herself being lifted. Hermione moaned again still watching herself. "I have the perfect place," he crooned as he carried her.

Hermione was conscious of his cock jutting out under her as they walked.

"Just concentrate of the images, and I'll show you what I did with them."

It was the strangest feeling, Hermione could still sense herself watching herself in the mirror in his mind, but now she could also see him naked in his bed, head tossed back groaning, as he caressed his length in response to what he was seeing. Hermione felt herself being placed somewhere.

"Open your eyes, sweet girl." Severus had placed her on the ladder he'd installed on the wall of books so she could access to the higher shelves.

After placing a Cushioning Charm on the rung of the ladder, Severus watched her heatedly for a moment, before he leant forward and crooned in her ear. "Would you like to would you like to open your beautiful legs and tease your pretty pussy for me?"

Smiling, Hermione shivered as she nodded enthusiastically. Quickly pushing her gown aside she opened her legs as wide as she could. Watching his black eyes fixed on the path of her fingers caressing her skin on the way over her stomach seductively teasing herself. Smiling as his dark gaze watched greedily, she asked breathily. "Is this what you wanted to see?"

"Oh yes, that's perfect," he said, watching heatedly as she bucked into her hand, writhing and grinding against it as her fingers repeatedly disappeared into her slick heat.

"I've wanted you to watch me do this for such a long time, Severus," she whimpered.

"Indeed, tell me more," he smoothed, eyes still unerringly trained on the activities of her fingers.

Her eyes moved to his tented pyjama pants. "Show me your cock, show me what you did."

She groaned, sighing, as without moving his eyes, his hand drew the item she wished to see from his pants, and started stroking it, appearing mesmerized by her fingers. "I've got many scenes I use in my fantasies." She started groaning and circling her hips in counterpoint to her fingers. "Oooo… feels so good, Severus. Ahhh… is this good to watch?"

"This is exactly what I wanted to watch, and we _will_ work through these fantasies of yours, every one of them, my darling." Groaning from his own efforts he leant against the back of the lounge as she took in the scene before him.

"Oooo yes… yes I'd love that," she moaned blissfully.

Severus could see she was on the edge of free falling into pleasure. Bucking and rotating into the pressure of her hand with her eyes locked on his cock, he heard her let loose with a series of beautiful sweet little yowls. Moving to her ear while still stroking his length firmly, he groaned. "Come on… come for me, pretty sweetheart," and he allowed his smooth liquid silk voice to caress her, as his hot breath and words to wash over her.

That was enough and Hermione tumbled, yowling, panting, and convulsing into her pleasure, which was made even more acute when she forced her eyes to open, to watch his delighted orbs ravenously trained on her shuddering jerking pussy while he still stroked himself firmly.

Finally she sagged against the ladder legs still wide open for his pleasure. "Oh, I love you watching me," she literally groaned to him, before their eyes met. "Lick me, I want your tongue on me… please," she pleaded breathily.

Severus smirked happily and lowered his head to her without question, he licked her firmly, the entire length of her saturated lips. "Sweet Merlin, I still can't get over how exquisite you taste, every time it's better than the last." He thrust his tongue as deeply into her as he could and lapped, drinking her down eagerly.

After some time, where Hermione thought she might lose consciousness from pure delight at his attentions, his mouth attached to her clit and started sucking and kissing while his two middle fingers found her internal pleasure point and rubbed. She held onto the ladder with both hands and bucked towards his mouth.

His free hand left his own need and came down firmly grasping her hip to try and keep her still, so he didn't end up with a broken nose. Her thighs started to shake uncontrollably, and it only took him a moment to swap his tongue for his cock, he thrust into her deeply in one stroke.

"Oh my god, Severus... Ohhhh... Ohhhhh Seeverrruussss. Ohhhhh," she was almost twisting the metal guides of the ladder with her death grip. Only two strokes and she came. Her quivering and fluttering internal muscles closed around his shaft as he kept thrusting through her orgasm.

Her accompanying guttural moans were music to his ears as he drove towards his own climax. She came once more before he did, his arms going around her and his head coming to rest on her sagging shoulder.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" he murmured, panting.

"Oh... oh m..." finally she just nodded furiously, and lay back against the support of the ladder wearing a blissful grin. Even though Severus would never have let her slip, she was still holding on tightly, her hands unable to move and the lower half of her body seemed to be completely useless.

"Lost the power of speech, my dear," he asked, laughing as he reached between then and ran a single finger up through her folds, making her jerk once more."That's always a good sign."

"Amazing" she stuttered finally, happy that she had managed to get a multisyllabic word past her lips.

xox

Tomorrow was New Years Eve. Severus and Hermione locked themselves away with Lucius, trying to perfect their communications. They were also trying to get Lucius temporarily into their loop. If they were going to act as one, they needed to work out the dynamics of that.

Severus sighed irritatedly, rubbing his hands over his face, it was not going well. "I know we're all tired, Lucius, but try it again." _Poor Lu_, he thought. _It really has been an awful week for him, having to continually be dosed to stop his mark burning, and we haven't been able to modify the potion to take away the nausea that it causes. Now a crash course in Legilimenic non-verbal communication, he can occlude but he's never taken it past that to the opposite extreme. It's all very well for Hermione and I, he's just not a natural_.

The three of them had been at it for three days now. They could all talk to one another when they were looking at each other. But they needed to be able to do it from every angle, so they could protect Potter well enough for him to get in the definitive blow. Severus leaned across and whispered to Hermione, who was sprawled out beside him, she looked tired too. "There must be something we're missing?" He raised a brow significantly.

"But what?" she whispered back. "How did you teach Harry?"

"That was different that was only occluding, besides Albus ended up taking him on; we just had too many issues_." "I still can't believe we've managed to get over most of them_," Severus thought. He glanced at Lucius, and saw he had his eyes closed.

"_I know, you've both done incredibly well_." Hermione answered, but then winked and purposely moved closer to Severus' ear, but also stage whispered. "Lucius is very sex orientated," Hermione said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "We could try showing him something like that," she watched Severus' eyes narrow a little, and then saw the penny drop. "Blind-fold him, restrain him, and then put up a Silencing spell and we go…" she looked around. "Oh yes, I've always wanted to be rogered senseless over the Potions master's desk."

"_You're a little minx, that's what you are_." Severus told her. "_You do realise if he manages to break into our loop, he'll see everything I see_," he smoothed, knowing their friend would be straining to hear now they'd piqued his interest.

She grinned, "_Or, maybe everything I see, I suspect he swings both ways_."

"I can hear you pair, you know, and I'd much rather see Hermione than you," Lucius muttered, he still sounded very tired.

Glancing back at Lucius, Severus saw that he was laying back against the lounge with his eyes stillvclosed, but now he was rubbing his arm as well. "Well, it doesn't matter who you want to see, because Hermione's little ploy has worked, we said all that last part just to ourselves," Severus chuckled.

Lucius nodded, but groaned and grit his teeth, and they all knew it wasn't from any pleasure.

"You better take your potion; don't let it build up too much," Severus warned.

Without opening his eyes, Lucius sighed. "It still makes me feel so sick, so I keep trying to put it off."

Hermione leaned across Severus and rubbed Lucius' hand. "I'm sorry it's not perfect." They both knew that she took all the side-effects of the Blocking Potion as personal failures. They had both tried to talk her out of thinking this, but to no avail.

Lucius opened his eyes and quickly turned to her. "Don't, princess, it's keeping me alive."

Severus sighed and summoned a vial of potion from his stores, and then picked up one from the rack on the table. "Take it, then have another anti-nausea Potion and try to rest for a while." They kept Lucius' potions close by, so he could get them quickly if he needed to. There was still the possibility that something might go wrong and his mark would start burning again.

During the time they had locked themselves away, they had all become quite casual. Well Severus and Lucius had already been casual with each other, and Hermione just fitted in with them. They currently sat on the lounge all thoughts of formal dress gone. It was warm in Severus' quarters and they were working hard, even if they were only expending mental energy.

While Lucius took his potions and rubbed the balm into the mark once more, Severus reflected on how lucky he was. Hermione had been eager to try anything sexual, right from the beginning. _She takes every opportunity where Lucius is resting to be with me, to the point that she doesn't wear underwear anymore_. Then he remembered himself and was pleased Lucius was occupied so he didn't pick up on that comment, although Hermione blushed heatedly.

"So, how much longer before this war then, General Snape?" Lucius asked, levering himself off the longue to head to the room the castle had provided for his bedroom.

Severus sighed, "I sincerely hope our hand will be called soon. Let's all try and sleep, ay? It's getting quite late." He took Hermione's hand to pull her up and they disappeared into their bedroom as well.


	2. Unexpected Opportunities

**Disclaimer:-**_ I neither own nor earn anything from this story. The plot is mine, but the world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_I've taken a bit of liberty with the timing of the Prophesy surrounding Harry Potter. This Snape had made up with Lily and they were friends when she goes into hiding. It is unclear in this chapter as to whether James and Sirius know this. (I should imagine they don't) as Lily is fairly critical of them. For the good people who are reading this alternate ending, I've added a couple of extra SS/HG lemons for your pleasure, as reward for your loyalty. It goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway, only mature readers please. The changes in the basic chapter are still only slight, but they will increase in size with each additional chapter. I hope you enjoy this next instalment…_

hHh

**Chapter XXXII – Unexpected Opportunities**

Hermione, Severus and Lucius still hadn't surfaced. Their shared quarters remained tightly warded and silenced, and the only person they were accepting—and then only occasionally—was Minerva. Draco, Ginny and Harry hadn't seen them for days.

Once Christmas was over, the latter three had taken over Hermione quarters because there was less chance of anyone seeing them if they were in the dungeons. This really wasn't that much of a hardship as it _was_ the middle of winter, and regardless of what some people may think, it really was warm inside their quarters. Of course they were also in a new relationship as well, so all the time alone with each other was very welcome.

New Year had come and gone yesterday, it had only been celebrated by the three on Hermione's side of the door. In fact the three of Severus' side didn't even acknowledge it. As soon as Lucius got the idea of communicating with Severus and Hermione's minds, they started work on perfecting the skill together. There was only one, no go zone, and that was when Hermione and Severus were in their bedroom, then they warded their minds—and their bedroom door—against their mischievous, and very Slytherin friend.

At the moment, it was difficult to find time together, and just like the people on the other side of the door, Hermione and Severus were trying to find as much time alone as possible. Hermione was almost ravenous for sex, and who was Severus to deny her, after all he was a man. Their favourite part of the day was the time they spent in their bedroom, especially first thing in the morning.

Lucius was in the habit of sleeping late when he didn't need to be up, and seeing they were both early risers they could spend quality time together while they were not too sleepy to enjoy it. The training they were undertaking was very mentally draining, and often at night they simply fell into bed and went straight to sleep.

Severus would inevitably wake first, and he loved to see how long Hermione would sleep when he started kissing her ear and neck. She was very sensitive around her ear and even in her sleep she would giggle and wiggled as his lips explored that particular spot. It was not unusual for her to roll over and coil her arms lazily around his neck while still asleep, so he could attend to the other side as well.

If by chance she woke with his name falling from her lips in a sigh, as she did this morning, he would count that as a good start to a day and know that it was about to immediately get even better.

"Severus… touch me."

This morning's breathy whisper, sent a jolt of pleasure through him, and he peeled the covers from her body, simultaneously adding a warming charm so it wasn't such a shock to her. Severus realised that after his attentions before she woke, she had incorporated him into her dream-like state. Even though her eyes were partially open, and her voice was sleepily giving him instructions, she was still dreaming.

His mouth travelled down her neck to the valley between her breasts, and he trailed his tongue up to one peak, flicking it until it was pebbled and hard, and then across to the other to give it the same treatment before his lips closed around it to suckle.

By this time she had shifted onto her back and her legs had opened, he loved that she simply opened to him, and he took eager advantage of it, moving swiftly down her body. The first swipe of his tongue parted the cleft of her womanhood and lifted her back from the bed. She was awake now, and he watched her hands slide down her body to open her nether-lips in encouragement for him to continue.

Severus became mesmerized; he paused in his intimate explorations to simply look at the rosy flesh, already wet and glistening just for him in the early morning light of their bedroom. He was finally roused to action again when he heard above him, "Lick… oh please, Sev, I ache."

Never one to allow his witch to want for anything, Severus instantly wrapped his lips around her clit, as his own hips started flexing in time with his lips into the mattress, trying to appease the aching throb of his cock while he attended to Hermione's pleasure.

His lips and tongue worked in unison and his fingers explored her internal pleasure points. He was soon rewarded with a sound that was becoming his favourite sound of all; his witch keening her pleasure, before she let go and howled in delight.

While she was still convulsing and fluttering in her after-shocks, he surged up the bed and impaled himself on her. Her squeal of joy was exquisite, and he gave into his urge to thrust into her, listening to her cries of encouragement as he sought his own pleasure in her willing body.

This morning when she was properly awake, she took over and rolled them over, so she was astride him. Hermione knew how much he loved watching himself going in and out of her, so she let him. She shivered in pleasure watching his pupils dilate further as his shaft disappeared and reappeared from her supple sheath. Sometimes she swore just watching his eyes could make her come, even without the feeling of him filling her, and that exquisite burn of anticipation and her belly tightening until she thought she couldn't take it anymore. He was so attuned to her, he knew that moment, and his hands arrived on her hips to guide her.

"Come, my love," he whispered through gritted teeth, "so I may follow."

He would never just strive for his own pleasure, once he'd made her come initially. He made certain his cock made her climax at least once more before he did, Merlin how she loved this man. "I love you," she moaned, throwing her head back in abandon as she exploded around him.

Severus growled and flipped them deftly, pounding into her with her sounds of delight echoing in his ears.

Every time they made love it was the same, her last climax followed quickly on the one before and her vision left her, all she was left with was her intense pleasure and the sound and feel of Severus' body making hers sing.

They collapsed into a panting heap, him delivering fluttering kisses to her face, "And I love you too," he answered finally.

As they settled, Hermione rolled over and snuggled into his side. "I will never tire of starting the day like this with you," and she smiled as his lips captured hers in answer.

xox

The book on blood bonds and soul affinities was mostly folklore according to the author, L.K Glass. However, everything they tried worked for them after a little trial and error. The trio found that Hermione was their conduit, there were no blemishes on her soul and she could direct their power without tainting herself with anything dark.

Working in accord had just taken on a completely new twist. None of them were actually certain how much they were capable of, but there had been some interesting displays of magic. All three of them were powerful magical people, putting that together so the three worked as one was awe inspiring. Their magic just seemed to mesh completely on those occasions when their mind-set was right.

It had to be said, that on the whole Lucius was very understanding of their shared situation as well, which was unusual for him. For a man prone to fits of boredom, he actually left them alone as often as he could. _Perhaps he's growing up a little_, Severus pondered, _or more likely he is just too full of potions to care at the moment_.

xox

Of course, like everything, Draco had a theory about their neighbour's apparent disappearances and reluctance to let them in, and it had nothing to do with practicality of working in peace and quiet or for the war effort. "They've formed a triad," he said simply.

"What makes you think that?" Harry spluttered, laughing at the idea.

"I know things," the Slytherin said significantly.

"Oh get out of here, Hermione isn't that liberal," Ginny stated, certain she knew her friend.

"Gin's right," Harry agreed. "She's far too straight."

Draco shrugged, "Oh well, don't say I didn't warn you." Then he chuckled as his eyes perused his naked companions set expression. "I still think you should consider it, I know I'm right." He shrugged, and suddenly became serious, sitting up on his heels between Harry and Ginny. "It seems surreal that we'll be going into battle any day." He reached out and took a hand of each person. "You guys are really special to me. When this is finished I hope we can explore options to make this more permanent." Then he scoffed at his statement. "Imagine me, a Malfoy, shackled to two Gryffindors. My ancestors will be spinning so fast in their graves, they'll tilt the world."

Ginny rose up to a sitting position pillow in hand and she proceeded to smack the blond wizard over the head with it, laughing between words. "Enough with the Slytherin theatrics, you burk." It didn't take long for Harry to join in. After that all that could be heard was laughter and the occasional 'ooff' of a pillow hitting its mark.

Finally when they were laying in a panting heap, Ginny grabbed a hand of each wizard. "We're trailblazers us three."

Harry laughed and sat up. "Sure are," he added. Leaning one way he kissed Draco then the other Ginny. Then with a mischievous look in his eye he grinned. "Now pleasure me slaves, I've survived snake-man twice."

Draco snorted, looking at Ginny. "And you thought I was being dramatic," he laughed.

"Yes well," Ginny sighed, "maybe I spoke too quickly." Giggling wickedly, she did the submissive kneel. "Where would _sir_ like me to start?"

Draco eyed her a moment, and gave her a sharp smack on the arse. "Bugger the 'sir' crap," he scoffed, watching Ginny quickly sticking her backside in the air for more slaps. He obliged, before on his last smack, he slipped his fingers into her slick folds and rubbed. "Lay on your back, lovely Red." He watched her roll over, giggling happily at his command, although she pouted when his fingers left. He turned to Harry. "Up on your hands and knees so she can suck you, saviour boy."

After that first afternoon less than a week ago, and copious amounts of experimentation later—because it was holidays after all—the three of them had found out more of each other's strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes. They all discovered they liked it when Draco took control, and the prima donna in the blond Slytherin was really turned on by being the controller.

The wizard in question, now took a moment to watch what he'd set up. Ginny was on the bottom, with Harry straddling her face and her arms around his thighs to give her more leverage as her head slid up and down off the bed, while her mouth serviced his cock. Draco initially watched, idling stroking his own length, mesmerised by Ginny's head reaching up and down as she took Harry's length into her mouth, and seeing Harry's tongue sliding in and out Ginny, ravenously lapping up her juices, it was too much for him. One hand increased the force of his idle strokes, and the other started preparing Harry to receive it. Draco saw Ginny's legs shaking, she was moaning around her mouthful of Harry, and he timed his moment perfectly. Sliding the head of his cock into Harry's entrance, the black-haired wizard groaned into Ginny, and she exploded around him.

Once she came down from her high, Draco watched her start to earnestly pleasure Harry once more, she'd done what she always did when she was close to orgasm, and forgotten what she was doing. Harry was groaning and panting in need. Once seated completely, Draco leaned forwards as he started thrusting, finding Harry's ear he murmured, "Is this what you had in mind, Har?

"Oh yes… fuck yes… more," Harry moaned, slamming back against Draco which simultaneously pushed Draco further into him and pulled him out of Ginny's mouth.

"As my lover commands," Draco snickered, and doubled his thrusts. Ginny took advantage of the loss of Harry to slither around and wrap her legs around Harry's hips. Knowing what she wanted, the two men adjusted their position to accommodate her. She placed Harry at her entrance and sighed when Draco's strong thrust then pushed his cock into her with little effort.

It didn't take many of Draco's powerful strokes for Ginny to catch up to them, and within three more thrusts they had all lost it. Ginny revelled in the sensations; only with both of her lovers that she felt completely sated. There was only one thing she loved more than what they'd just done, but they needed a rest before they even contemplated that.

xox

The date was the 4th of January. It was a bitterly cold day, colder than Minerva McGonagall had lived through in a long time. The new Headmistress of Hogwarts had used the weather as an excuse to keep the children home with their families for another week.

Her intentions had been twofold. One she knew that Albus' funeral would hit everyone hard and she wanted the children supported, and two she knew the culmination of their battle against Voldemort was imminent, at any moment in fact, and she wanted the children safely away from here. If she'd had her way Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Draco would be gone as well, having watched them grow up, she didn't want to admit it they were young adults, all of age.

In any case, she knew she had no choice, especially with Harry, it had to be him that cast the deciding blow against the evil wizard, but he also needed his friends. She suspected there was more going on under her nose than she was comfortable with Between Harry, Draco and Ginny, but she kept reminding herself that they were entitled to make their own lifestyle choices.

Standing in the master bedroom of her quarters, she shivered. It was still occupied by the frail form of Albus Dumbledore. Since taking over as headmistress she had occupied the second bedroom. She glanced around as she heard him groan slightly in his sleep. As he settled again, she turned back to gazing out the window at the snow dancing in the howling gale that seemed to be deliberately taunting her.

_Alberforth is such a stubborn old bugger._ Minerva's mouth settled into a straight line as she thought of him. _He's still holding that stupid grudge. I wish I could shout at him, your brother's dying you fool, go and see him before it's too late. But no, I can't and he still hasn't come._

_Poor Harry_, Minerva turned back towards the bed, seeing the doting young man sitting in abstract misery. _Albus was like a father to him. Severus too_, her eyes panned up and she saw the still form of the Potions master standing behind Harry's chair. _Oh Merlin, Severus is comforting him. Hermione has been so good for him_. The new headmistress saw Severus Snape's hand quietly resting on Harry's shoulder. _Nothing obvious, just quiet strength as usual, Merlin that's good to see_, _and Harry seems to be quite calm about it._

She had only just turned back to the window when a shuddering breath left Albus. She somehow knew that her closest friend and colleague had just started the next great journey in life. There was no wife or lover to mourn him, merely three—some would say—misfits who stood watching the mouth of death close over the great Albus Dumbledore.

She silently went forward and covered the dead wizard with the sheet, drew her wand, and pointing it directly at the ceiling, put her other hand on Albus' quickly cooling forehead and solemnly stated, "Mortuus est Albus Dumbledore." (1) A single black star shot from the tip of her wand and as it reached the ceiling it split into several and disappeared. Had anyone followed the progress they would have seen those several each split several ways multiple times, one to inform everyone who needed to know.

xox

Deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts, a young woman stood motionless in front of the wall of books as a black star entered the room and started to circle her, she wasn't certain what to make of it.

Her companion looked up from the desk at her gasp. Lucius smiled at the look on her face and came over to her. "You're a wonder, princess, you know so much but sometimes nothing," he shook his head gently. "Draw your wand and touch it," he encouraged.

She hesitated, uncertain. "What is it?"

"It's a death notice," Lucius stated calmly, doing what he'd instructed her to do.

Hermione watched a moment as he captured the star on the end of his wand, and she heard her aunt's voice. "Mortuus est Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh," Hermione gasped. "I felt the spike of grief in Severus," she swallowed. "I was trying to send him reassurance," she said quietly.

"I also felt it, but in another way," the blond wizard admitted quietly.

When Hermione looked back at him her eyes was shining with tears. "How?"

"I felt the Unbreakable vow I took loosen in death, it's not gone but it's somehow… softer." Lucius had just finished saying this when suddenly pain forced him to his knees.

Hermione was instantly beside him. "What is it, have you taken your potion?"

"Yes?" Then realisation lit his eyes through the pain. "Get behind me and stay silent," he ordered through gritted teeth. "_He's_ broken into my mind," his words became difficult. "Do it, before he sees you, I can fight him off … I can feel support."

Hermione didn't understand what he meant, but she scuttled behind him as he asked. Her mind was swimming with transferred pain and Severus' concern and her own doubts, then suddenly nothing. This had been unexpected; her vision blurred more, as her tears of loss and confusion became more insistent. She watched Lucius controlling his breathing to manage the pain, she had the urge to comfort him, but after a moment he seemed to still. His rasping gasps of air ceased, and Lucius Malfoy stood.

Gripping the back of the chair in near panic, Hermione was unsure what to expect as he turned to look at her. Relief flooded her when she saw his clear grey eyes unaffected by coercion of any type, even if they were still laced with the pain he felt. All he said was, "It's all right," but she saw him stumble, and heard the floo flare.

"Hermione! Where are you?" Severus was calling urgently, even before he arrived, spluttering around the mouthful of soot he'd inhaled in the process. He rushed forward as he saw Hermione trying to hold Lucius up. "Are you all right?" he questioned, reaching her. All thought of consequences were gone from his mind, something was threatening Hermione.

Severus had been standing at Albus' death bed when he'd felt Lucius' pain, but it was Hermione's terror he reacted instinctively to. She wouldn't have reactions of that strength or type to Dumbledore's death, but when he felt Lucius start to actively occlude her. He felt the sick feeling of Voldemort in Lucius' head, and he knew something was terribly wrong.

Then his mind realised that the spell Minerva had said had Mortuus in it. Such a word in a common linking spell as a death notice, had allowed Voldemort to target anyone with the Morsmordre mark. Reaching them, he helped Hermione lower Lucius into his desk chair, and then he enveloped her in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're all right," he managed, as he helped Lucius block the fiend.

Hermione heard sheer relief in his voice, but he sounded so strained and she was puzzled. Both wizards were shutting her out of their minds; there had been a spike of such coldness before they had clamped their minds shut. She may have felt silly and embarrassed over the casual remark about Severus' nose and its uses that she hadn't understood the other day. But now she felt truly stupid, she had no idea what these two wizards were talking about or why they were barring her.

The Gryffindor witch could sense Severus' mind supporting Lucius', but they wouldn't let her help. Confused and upset by the events of the last fifteen minutes, Hermione didn't know what to think, and reacted in true Gryffindor style. Logic went out the window, and she started to wiggle out of Severus' embrace, but his arms just tightened around her. "Let me go, if you won't let me in, let me go," she pleaded in confusion.

With some effort their minds caught up with hers. "No… don't think we've cast you out." Severus was having trouble speaking, and he sounded irritated that she would think that.

Lucius cut in, "We're protecting you, you wouldn't handle the darkness we're holding back," but he grimaced as he spoke.

Hermione caught on, the reckless Gryffindor instantly surfaced, and she fought with them. "Well you can't keep going like this for long, look at the energy it's taking from you. What have we been working on for days now, we are partners. If you let me in, I can help. I'm certain we can burn him, force him to use that last Horcrux and while he's recovering we strike to finish this, use it to our advantage. It will make it easier for Harry." She looked from one man to the other.

However, the explanation was exactly what they needed, and they both nodded at the same time. Feeling Severus' arms loosen around her, Hermione moved back and held her hands up, angled out to each side, palms flat. After a moment she felt Severus' larger hand touch hers on one side. Then she heard Lucius on the other, rise and felt him copy. Her eyes were already closed in concentration, but when the two wizards linked their other hands together in the same way, Hermione felt powerful magic start to surge through her, this was the real thing. No more experiments testing what they could do, this was the real deal.

It wasn't long and both Severus and Lucius knew this was actually possible, they could see she was the pure light that controlled their darkness. They could open their minds and sting their attacker because she was their guardian, their channel. The now practiced balance happened naturally, and as it clicked into place such power poured through them. Severus felt it was akin to what had occurred the morning their bond had ignited, such pure energy, it was staggering.

They each watched a moment before they too shut their eyes. Hermione had her eyes closed and her head held back, she looked so beautiful, her aura was golden and an ethereal breeze was tugging on the wisps of her crowning glorious chestnut mane. Both wizards took that image into their minds as they met darkness with darkness.

"Do it," their angel said to their minds, and a bolt of pure magical energy shot forth, straight into the mind of the evil wizard who had been taunting them.

The three of them heard his scream, like it had been in the same room as them. They knew when the last Horcrux transferred as they felt a feeble—but sickening—surge of life enter him. But they'd damaged him, and that would take time to heal, even if he was still alive. In their combined mind's eye they saw the huge snake topple off his shoulders and fall to the floor from the shock.

As they came back to themselves, the wind that had whipped up around them started to subside and each member of the trio took their mind back into themselves. Hermione being the smallest, was drained the most, but as her knees buckled two sets of arms supported her. Severus swept her into his arms, cradled against him, the three of them made it to the lounge just as the wards broke.

Minerva and Harry launched themselves through the door ready for a fight. "What happened," Minerva demanded. "Harry and I were talking in my office, and an incredible bolt of magic came out of the castle." They had both been trying to speak at the same time, but when they found they were both being ignored they just watched.

Both wizards were making certain Hermione was all right. Severus was frantically casting diagnostics over her, and Lucius had conjured water for her. "Sit her up, a bit," he said, "it will make it easier for her to drink."

Finally Hermione started to push through her carers. "I'm okay guys," she giggled. "That was some blast of power," she was wearing a blissful smile. "Wow!"

Once they realised she was indeed, all right, the three of them sat back euphoric; the high was incredible, and they all collapsed into a laughing heap. Suddenly Lucius examined his condition a moment. "I don't feel sick anymore," he mused, more to himself than anyone.

Both Severus and Hermione stilled, and Severus reefed Lucius' shirt sleeve up. Their grins were beautiful. "It's now," Severus said with conviction. "We are all prepared for this fight now, all the Horcuxes are gone, and all our allegiances are confirmed. Let's finish this."

The three of them were just getting up off the lounge on still slightly shaky legs when they registered the presence of two scowling people. "I repeat, what is going on?" Minerva demanded more pointedly. "You left in such a hurry… and then the magic and…" her voice seemed to lose its gusto in the face of his grin. She had never seen such an expression on Severus Snape's face before.

Finally Severus started talking, "That burst of magic just gave us an incredible advantage. One that will pass when this night is over. Have Fawkes gather and mark those he trusts in the Great Hall. We finish this tonight."

"B-but," Minerva stuttered.

"No buts, Aunt Minnie, we've struck an unexpected but decisive blow, he's weakened tonight. It will give us an advantage we can't squander." Hermione grinned putting her arms around Severus.

Minerva still looked a little puzzled, but listened when her Potions professor started talking again. "Set the plan into action, Minerva, and then come back, I'll explain," Severus clarified smoothly, and watched as she started to turn to leave. She set her mouth and used the floo to get back to her office.

Severus turned to Harry who was just standing there dumbfounded, his mind trying to take in that this was finally it. "Would you wait here a moment, Harry, I wish to speak to you." Squeezing Hermione around the waist, he released her. "Why don't you two get yourselves organised?" Then he leaned down towards Hermione's ear, "Underwear, little lioness." She gave him a mischievous look. "Don't forget it," Severus warned sternly.

"No, love," she replied sweetly, giving him a kiss, as she turned to go into their bedroom.

xox

Walking towards his desk, Severus asked Harry, "Mr. Potter… Harry, would you recognise your mother's handwriting?"

"Yes, sir," the young man said without hesitation. "Sirius gave me pictures with her writing on the back." He cocked his head to one side. "Why?"

"Ah yes, Black," Snape answered, distaste evident in his tone. Seeing Harry's expression start to darken, he held up his hand. "I can't help it, I have never seen eye to eye with your father or Black. However, one of my closest childhood friends was your mother, and she gave me this," he withdrew a small wooden box from the back of one of his desk drawers. "She knew they would be found and killed once she found out what they'd done. So she put together something of a time capsule to be given to you just prior to battle."

"Who are they? What did they do? How did you end up with it?" The questions came in rapid succession, and with little thought to Severus' feelings.

The boy's tone stung Severus, but it was only to be expected. He had allowed him to comfort him in some small way while they watched Dumbledore draw his last breath. But he had no illusions that they were anything more than they were. "I think you will find the answers are all in the box." He paused a moment, "but what it doesn't inform you, you may ask me at another time." Severus waited for Harry's slow nod, before he continued. "Knowing this was coming, I set up a Pensieve in my office so you would have privacy. The doors are well warded and a Silencing Charms have been added. You are the only one who can open this box." He saw the young man's eyes narrow. "That's right, Potter, I do not know what it contains either. Lily just gave it to me hoping I survived long enough to pass it on to you."

"Why not Dumbledore?"

"Perhaps she will tell you, time is short Mr. Potter. Have you ever used a blood lock before?" The Potions master tried to keep his voice free of annoyance

"Certainly not," his companion replied passionately.

"Blood locks are not dark magic, boy. They are simply very private and secure ways of protecting things," Snape replied, a little more exasperation creeping into his voice, this boy really did understand so little. _How can we ask him to kill the monster? He's an innocent child, even Hermione understands about blood locks._

"Oh," Harry gasped. "What do I do?"

"One drop will do, the pad of the thumb is best. Simply prick your thumb with your wand and press it to the lock indentation here." He pointed to the obvious place on the box, and watched Harry stare at it dumbly. Severus cleared his throat noisily. "Do you require assistance?"

"No," Harry mumbled quickly, still staring at the box.

"Then shall we say one hour, and we will collect you, Draco and Miss Weasley on the way to the Great Hall?" Harry nodded once and left for Snape's office.

As soon as he left, it became apparent that both Hermione and Lucius had been listening at their respective doors. Severus rolled his eyes, "You two are the biggest sticky becks," he teased, accepting Hermione into the circle of his arms.

Lucius just raised an eyebrow at him, and didn't comment.

Hermione snuggled into Severus' chest and giggled. "Now there's something I never thought I'd hear Severus Snape say."

Severus swatted her backside playfully. "Cheeky," he admonished, but tightened his arms around her and she laughed.

Glancing over at Lucius, Hermione guided Severus' head down so his ear was next to her mouth, before whispering, "Do I get a moment alone with you before we go?"

Severus glanced at Lucius and the blond wizard cleared his throat.

"Well, I think it's about time I caught up with Draco, I'll come up to the teacher's entrance with them," and Lucius turned unwarded the connecting door and closed it as he went through.

Hermione felt his breath in her ear, as his hands started roaming over her. "So, my little darling, what did you want us to be alone for?" Severus' lips had descended to her neck and his warm calloused hands slid up under her blouse cupping her breasts. "You naughty little minx," he scolded, feeling her still unencumbered breasts under his hands. "It looks like you need assistance to dress properly."

Hermione giggled as he backed her to their bedroom, especially when she then found herself naked and back up against the back of the door.

"And still no knickers, either," Severus admonished, as she rubbed herself seductively on him, her eyes blazing.

Feeling that he was already hard, Hermione ground herself onto him more urgently. "I want you," she moaned, already reaching into his trousers to free him.

"Oh, you'll get me all right, my lioness" he warned playfully, his lips exploring her neck.

She groaned softly feeling him smile against her skin and his thumbs flicking over her hardened nipples before sliding down over her waist to her buttocks and lifting the backs of her thighs. "Up, my love, you're going to get it, right up against this door," and he drove home without further words.

Hermione moaned her satisfaction of his possession of her, and her mouth claimed his hungrily. "I love you," she told him between kisses, "I can't wait for this to be over."

"Indeed," he managed, not relenting from his frenzied thrusts. "I love you too, and once this night is through, we will be free," and he gave her an especially powerful thrust and they both shuddered, their climaxes coming on them quickly from the adrenaline already coursing through their systems.

Severus knew they both wanted more, but thought better of being caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar, so he decided that they only had time for this one quickie, and cleaning them non-verbally, he allowed her to slide her feet to the floor.

He was glad he did, because even as she pleaded, "No, Severus, more… please," they were interrupted by Minerva coming back.

Eternally grateful that they were in their bedroom, Severus kissed her. "Most definitely, my love, for the rest of our lives, I promise. However, right now we need to deal with other things." He watched her nod and sigh in agreement, perhaps unaware of the significance of what he'd just said. Severus took her face in his hands, "I love you," he told her softly.

Hermione hugged him tightly, and for the first time, he heard a quaver of fear in her voice. "I love you too, and we'll both be all right." She'd meant it to sound confident, but it had come out as a question.

"Of course we will," he encouraged. "Now, dress properly this time, and come in as quickly as you can, I want you with me." He tucked himself away, straightened his robes and slipped out the bedroom door.

xox

In Snape's office, Harry Potter's emotions were on a rollercoaster. The fact that his mother had bestowed such a thing on Snape meant in itself that she had trusted him. Harry couldn't remember enough of his mother to know whether she was a fool or opposite, after all he'd only been one at the time.

He gazed at the box, what would he find? He picked up his wand, but his hands were shaking badly, it was then that he remembered what Dumbledore had told him. _Breathe yourself to calm, dear boy_. It was thoughts of his newly dead mentor that finally made him strike up the courage to prick his finger.

His slicing hex was a little too enthusiastic and he ended up with a gash on his finger, but all thoughts of the blood still leaking from it fell away when the box opened. A wave of magic embraced him. He suddenly remembered, not the screaming of his mother, as the Dementors had made him recall, but her love. She'd smelt like roses and violets. He felt something tickle his slashed thumb and watched the cut heal before his eyes.

Love, he was experiencing the longed for love of his mother. It actually felt like she was embracing him. He didn't remember what it was actually like, but this was close enough. He looked in the box through a blur of tears. There was a ring, a vial of memories and a letter. Tearing the envelope, he wiped at his eyes, his heart pounding as he unfolded the parchment.

He swiped at his eyes again, and started to read.

_My Darling Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter, you are about to face the biggest challenge of your life. I cannot know under what circumstances you are living, my darling. But know one thing, if Severus has given you this box, my faith that he was not lost to us has been realised. Trust him Harry, he and I made a pact the day I wrote this. He is you second godfather, he may not be in a position to tell you yet, but we took a wand oath together. He is an incredibly powerful wizard and will protect you as best he can._

_I have come to realise that your father is wrong to trust Sirius Black with that task, whilst Sirius loves you deeply, and will give you everything, the man does not know what responsibility is. _

_Put the ring on the middle finger of your right hand, Harry, it is your family ring as head of house. It is imbibed with certain protective spells, and it, coupled with the protection spell I've placed on you will protect your soul in the coming battle. Watch the memory I have given you, and you will see why I trust Severus. He could have easily taken you to Voldemort that day, as I knew he'd been tasked with doing, but he brought you back to me safe and sound._

_Have a long and happy life, Harry._

_All my love._

_Lily._

Harry placed the ring on as his mother had indicated. It sized itself and he was filled with another feeling of comfort. Picking up the vial he emptied it into the Pensieve and stirred it with his wand. Dipping his face in, he felt the familiar falling sensation and landed in a nursery.

There was a distraught young woman sitting in a rocking chair, looking into an empty cot. Without warning a doe Patronus pranced into the room. "I've found him, Lils, don't worry," a familiar resonate baritone voice said. The woman's emerald eyes cleared and she ran as she heard the front door.

As the scene changed, Harry took a moment to really look at his mother. She had been so beautiful. Then he realised she was so much like Ginny. Passionate, flashing eyes and shining auburn hair, Lily was the exact opposite of her sister.

However, the scene he was now watching pulled him abruptly from his thoughts. Coming through the front door, of what Harry realised must have been their family home was Severus Snape, and not only was he smiling, but he was talking in a mock baby voice to a baby Harry Potter, who was expertly balanced on his hip. Turning to Lily his smile broadened, "He was in front of the Jackal Lanterns in the main street, jabbering away to them like they were real."

Lily swept her son into her arms. "Harry," she cried and was kissing the still chortling baby. "I thought I'd lost you, my darling, sweet little boy." She turned to Snape. "Thank you, Sev, thank you." Lily hugged him tightly with one arm. "I'm going to murder those two when they get back, fancy leaving the door open when they left. I thought they were minding Harry, no sense of responsibility." She shook her head, her expression changing as she hugged Harry close again. "Sev, if the worst happens… will you look after Harry."

"Don't say it, Lils. Please," Snape swallowed hard. "They have to keep you hidden…" he looked away.

"Please, Sev. Say you'll do it. I know I can trust you. I'll make you a godfather," she already had her wand out leaving no room for argument.

Severus looked down at the now tired and dozing baby in Lily's arms. Harry could see the affection in his eyes for both of them. The emotionally controlled Severus Snape that existed now was most certainly not this man. Harry watched him nod. "You know I'll do anything for you and Harry, Lils," he said softly, and grabbed the top half of Lily's wand. "I Severus Tobias Snape do swear to you Lily Luna Potter, on your wand that I will protect Harry James Potter to the best of my ability."

The memory faded and Harry surfaced with a completely different picture of Severus Snape and a precious glimpse of his beloved mother. They had been friends and he was Harry's godfather. When Harry thought long and hard about Snape's behaviour toward him, he had always protected him. It had always been Severus who pulled him out of scrape after scrape. Now he was feeling a little guilty. _Oh well, there was time to make up for that once they came home_, Harry thought, he carefully packed away the bits of the gift from his mother and left to find Ginny and Draco, they were his life now. Just this one last thing and they were free.

oOo

**Notes:-** (1) Mortuus est = Is dead


	3. After All The Bells And Whistles

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story, Harry Potter and his world are owned by JK Rowling and Associates. Dr. Who and Cybermen, are owned by the BBC (I think), and I am only borrowing the concept to add imagination to my plot. Also any similarities between this and Bed knobs and Broomsticks is purely coincidental._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Remember when you see italicised dialogue within speak marks (unless it's a spell) that is happening inside Hermione, Severus or Lucius' heads. I have this whole battle scenario planned out in my head. I'm imagining when the anthropomorphic army march they sound like the Cybermen from the David Tennant series of Dr. Who. _

_I have made few changes to this chapter as there was little room for change in the whole battle scenario. Things will start to become significantly different in the next chapter._

hHh

**Chapter XXXIII – After All The Bells And Whistles**

Hermione's stomach was rolling mutinously. She was currently standing at the staff entrance to the Great Hall between Severus and Lucius, her hand firmly laced with Severus'. They, along with Harry, Draco and Ginny were watching safely behind a Notice-me-not that Severus had cast around them. Hermione only recognised some of the people currently standing in the hall listening to Minerva McGonagall speak. Fawkes had passed everyone who was about to embark on this mission, and the bird himself was overseeing the group, perched, glittering red and gold from the rafters amongst the wintery scene of the charmed ceiling.

It is said when the owner of a phoenix familiar dies, their soul joins the bird to soar forever. (1) If this was indeed true, then in a way Dumbledore was still with them. Hermione could still feel the warmth of Fawkes' magic tingling around the mark that now graced her shoulder blade. The golden bird tattoo, glimmered red as it perched around her right shoulder. Severus had the same mark on his right biceps, except his shimmered the most beautiful green.

Her companions had laughed heartily when she'd wondered aloud if everyone's was different. "What are you going to do, little lioness, say, 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours'? Severus had asked.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "No, I can't do that," she asserted.

"Damn right you can't," Lucius added. "With some of those Weasley's, you'd never know what you'd be shown; it could scar you for life," he scoffed.

"But wouldn't you like to know?" she almost whined.

"Gryffindors," Severus sighed, looking to the ceiling, making Draco and Lucius laugh.

"Hey," said the Harry and Ginny said in union, Hermione knew better than to take offence.

"It's meant as a compliment to your inquisitiveness," Draco offered.

"Is that so," Harry scoffed.

"Or is that the Slytherin excuse to try and placate us," Ginny wanted to know.

Draco looked to his father and godfather. Lucius put up his hands, "You dug the hole all by yourself, son."

Not affected by his lover's mutinous glances he changed subject slightly. "I'll gladly show you mine later, Mia."

Hermione was pulled from her recollections of what happened next when she heard Ginny making excited noises behind her.

Harry, Draco and Ginny were standing behind them, in almost exactly the same grouping. Ginny was peering over Hermione's shoulder, she could see her parents and most of her brothers, which meant Harry and Draco were having a hard time keeping her still. Both Percy and Ron were absent, which when you thought about it was really no surprise.

Scanning further she saw most of their year, Lavender Brown and both Patil sisters were present, as well as Luna Lovegood and her father Xenophilius, whom she'd only met once before at the Burrow. Hermione was fascinated—now she saw them together—at their resemblance to Lucius, and it came as no surprise to hear Lucius reply to her unspoken question in her head.

"_Yes, Xenophilius is my cousin_," she heard.

Hermione nodded nervously in response and looked around for a bit longer. However, soon her attention was focused back to Minerva's words. "Now before we set out, there are two things I need to make clear." She took a deep breath, and glanced at the obscured group in the doorway. "Hermione Granger, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy are not dead." She waited for the hush to return as a wave of shock rolled around the room. "Both Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy are waiting with them and Ginevra Weasley. I now ask them to join us."

Unsurprising there were a few snaky looks from some of the members present. Minerva embraced Hermione, and Ginny ran to her family dragging Harry and Draco with her. Minerva released Hermione and continued to address those assembled. "I will ask Severus to fill everyone in on the plan," she shot a glare at a few dissenters, especially Alastair Moody. Minerva's eyes narrowed further, as she waited for silence. "Thank you, Severus," she nodded towards him.

Severus cast a glance to Hermione and Lucius, standing stoically beside him. They appeared at ease with their hands clasped neatly behind their backs. "Tonight, my partners and I struck to blow, deep within enemy territory. At this moment, the wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort is weak and vulnerable. It is imperative that we strike against him tonight, by morning our advantage will have leeched away."

Mad-eye Moody was unable to hold his silence at this announcement. He scoffed and stomped forward. "How do we know, you aren't just leading us into a death trap, Snape?"

Severus merely raised an eyebrow. "You don't," he replied smoothly, a sneer present on his features.

"But I do, Mr. Moody, sir." It was Harry's voice, and he came and stood between the two wizards. "Severus Snape has protected me my whole life, I only found out tonight to exactly what extent. He has been looking after me a lot longer than I've been here," he gestured to Hogwarts all around them, "and I trust him."

Moody growled but must have thought better of it, and grudgingly backed down.

Minerva was clearly relieved that Moody had stepped back so readily, she wondered why, but decided not to question it too deeply. "Good, anyone else?" she asked.

"I –I t-trust him," Neville stuttered, his chest out and a fierce gleam in his eye.

"So do I," Remus added, holding his head high.

"Me too," Tonks said, putting her arm around Remus.

"Well, let the man speak then," Molly scolded them all. "Severus," she flourished her arm for him to continue.

The Potions master couldn't help the smile that started to curl his lip. "Thank you, Molly," he nodded to her, and Molly Weasley actually blushed and moved a step closer to Arthur. "Now, as I was saying," he glanced at Hermione and Lucius. "The plan is as follows. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy and I have been training to take point guard, we have certain advantages. The one fact we know is that Harry Potter must be the one to defeat the wizard who calls himself Voldemort. Our formation will be as follows, Harry will be in the centre, he will be flanked by his partners, Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley."

Severus stopped speaking as a now enraged Molly stepped forward. "My daughter is still a student. She is not fighting," the redhead stated vehemently.

Ginny stamped her foot and crossed her arms, jaw set. "So is Harry, Mum, and we won't win without him. I am of age, I'm going." Her eyes flashed fire, as she stood nose to nose with her mother.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you have no idea of the horrors that await you tonight," Molly asserted.

"May be not, but I will go wherever Harry and Draco go, just like you did at my age."

"That's different," the Weasley matriarch tried.

"It most certainly isn't," her daughter yelled back. "Besides, I'm of age, so you can't stop me."

Seeing a nasty stand-off building, Snape sighed. "We are wasting precious time, we do not have," he stated tersely, and then looking at Molly.

The elder redhead reluctantly nodded, she knew she couldn't stop Ginny but she'd wanted to try. She listened as Severus reiterated.

"Miss Weasley and Draco will flank Harry. Hermione, Lucius and I will take the points around them. Minerva, you choose your team. Moody, you yours, there will be nine layers in all and the outer shell will be expendable members," and hearing gasps, he added with a scowl at the thought of people thinking he thought any of them were expendable. "Animate anthropomorphic entities… replaceable, but vital to our campaign nevertheless."

Severus became aware of many puzzled faces. "Golems," he shot at them viciously, in his best teacher voice for dunderheads. Then schooled his features again, sensing Hermione sending calm to him, and he attempted to finish his explanation. "The task of the next row in, is to keep our outer shell entities viable until we reach our target."

He cast a glance around the room, "This is it, if there is anyone here who does not wish to go into battle, stay here and assist Poppy Pomfrey ready the Infirmary for our return." He saw some shoulders square, but no one backed down. He nodded his approval. "In this room we have Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. But in order to win this battle we need to remember that whilst house affiliations are important. Our common goal is more so. It is imperative that we act as one accord. This will be the key to our victory."

Hermione watched many disbelieving faces, as Severus rallied the people around him. Most couldn't believe that this was the same man they knew. He had fooled them all so well with his greasy bat of the dungeons persona, but in the end they were nodding along with him on every point.

"So," Minerva said, "are we all clear on what's happening?"

When he was satisfied that everyone understood. Severus glanced at Minerva and Filius and nodded.

Minerva raised her wand. "_Defensores_ _oriatur_," she called. Without warning there was a sound that resembled stone and metal snapping to attention.

Filius followed this by charming the statues and suits of armour she had transfigured. "_Imbuunt__motus__, __duplex in__morte_," he recited.

To those standing in the Great Hall, it sounded like the very walls of Hogwarts were stretching. Hermione had kept up with the Latin incantations, and now listened to her Aunt's last command. "_Piertotum locomotor_," and all around them, the wizards and witches present heard what sounded like a stone and metal army marching in perfect rhythm towards them.

Hermione gazed in awe at the staid woman she now called family. Never in all her years had she seen such power wielded, Minerva McGonagall was a truly formidable witch. The noise with deafening and seemed to be coming from every level of the school, there were a few apprehensive looks among those gathered, especially when the first of their animate, inanimate army marched through the doors of the Great Hall.

Hermione jumped as she suddenly heard Lucius' smooth voice in her ear. "Hearing this lot coming will terrify the bastards senseless before they even face us."

"You're right," she smiled up at him.

Severus grinned at both of them. "Couldn't happen to a nicer bunch of people," he cackled. Then in all seriousness he raised his wand, first on Hermione, then Lucius and finally himself, transfiguring their outer robes into fitted black leather coats that swept the floor. Severus watched others making themselves ready for the Winter's night, as the army was finally assembled and presented itself to Minerva.

The hall was silent. Everyone saw the animate entities bow their heads to the Headmistress of Hogwarts. "Defenders of Hogwarts, I call on you to guard the righteous as we go to slay the monster."

As she spoke Fawkes swept down from the ceiling to inspect them in a winged pass of colourful shimmering brilliance which gave the brilliance of the sun to the winter evening moonlight.

Hermione heard all this, and her stomach lurched once more. She desperately wanted to touch Severus. His mind was speaking in hushed tones to her, giving her reassurance.

Accordingly, Severus had instantly reverted back to gentlemanly terms as soon as they were in public. They both believed that their love was their business, and no one they did not choose to tell needed to know how they felt.

So, Hermione found herself adopting his same attitude now they were waiting. One, she was determined to do her part in supporting her partner, and two, to simply keep herself rooted in the one place. No matter how brave Gryffindor's are, she was terrified at the moment, it made her feel slightly better that she could sense both Severus and Lucius felt the same way. She wished she'd had more time with Severus before they'd left, but then that would merely make the inevitable further away, and that served no purpose either.

Without warning Severus touched her arm, making her jump slightly. "It's time, my love," he said softly, and raised his wand.

Hermione concentrated solely on keeping her wand arm from shaking as she did the same touching its tip to his. Lucius followed and they concentrated, a portal appeared. Hermione channelled the energy, Severus created the portal and Lucius concentrated on breeching the wards, as the gateway by-passed several laws of Physics and countless anti-apparition wards. The trio fought with the magic to stabilise it so people could pass through to the other end. Their destination placed them neatly hidden in the forest behind Malfoy Manor, in Wiltshire, while the rightful lord of the manor, kept his wards at bay to allow them all in.

Minerva directed the golems through first. Hermione wanted to shiver at the fixed emotionless faces passing next to her into the portal. Finally everyone had passed through, Fawkes swooping in at the last moment and then the three of them, allowing the gate-way to close with a pop.

As Hermione arrived, she found that in the meagre amount of time since she had left, Minerva had organised their outer defensive wall into an arrow formation, each entity held a fiery touch aloft for light. Hooch and several other able flyers were above the party giving instruction from the sky, atop their brooms.

"We must act quickly, surprise is our advantage. Go!" Severus commanded.

Minerva set her stone and metal troops to march. The noise was deafening, you couldn't speak over it. Hermione found her mind scrambling for something to anchor it, terror and surrealism starting to overwhelm her. "_Concentrate, little lioness, breathe yourself to calm_," she glanced at Severus, but he was concentrating on what was going on.

"_Just focus, princess_," she heard from her other side, and she started trying to do as they bade her. It was freezing on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, and their breath was white in front of them, but Hermione tried to block all that out and just keep her mind focused.

A warning from above made her heart-rate jump. Madam Hooch yelled down, "There's no sign of anyone." For some reason this didn't make Hermione feel any better.

The massed group of fighters were only metres from the back terrace of the house, marching with their guard relentlessly. Hermione could felt further wards crashing around her as Lucius put his effort into allowing them access to the immediate perimeter of the house.

The march of the expressionless soldiers continued, ruthlessly honing in on their target. She watched as part of their formation now broke off and circled the house itself. Even with the rightful owner of the property with them, no one had expected to get this far into the house completely unchallenged.

The Golems having come to a standstill, they now parted to allow the six in the centre to enter the house. "_Homenum revelio_," Severus commanded. Only one living presence registered, and it had to be Voldemort because it only showed up as partly human.

"This is very strange," Hermione whispered.

"_Just keep your eyes alert, and only speak in your mind_," Severus replied, silently.

"_This will be some kind of trick_," Lucius asserted. "_We should not go any deeper into the house without knowing what's going on_," he finished.

They had all been scanning their surroundings as they stood there. It was Draco who saw the first one. Sliding in the shadows, "W-what's t-t-that?" he questioned in a terrified little squeak, pointing into the shadows.

Severus instantly assumed a defencive pose. Then he saw it. His mind was saying, _Shit, shit, shit_. But out loud he said, "Infernus," as his brain scrambled to think where they could be hidden. At the same time as he heard Harry and Hermione's intake of breath and Draco's whimper, he heard Lucius supply the answer.

"The underground lake," he stated soberly. "That's his last defence."

The one they could see was obviously sent to keep an eye on them. Suddenly it cackled, and Severus and Lucius knew what had happened to the remaining death eaters. "That's Bellatrix," Severus whispered to his companions. To his credit the shock didn't make his voice weak, his strong voice boomed. "Send the Golems in," then turning to those behind him. "Arm yourselves against Inferni."

They watched the single, former mad witch slink back as the Golems stomped through. Hermione found herself caught up and moving again, each step taking her deeper into Malfoy Manor. The further they went the more she felt she was being watched, it was every bit as unnerving as any horror movie she'd ever watched. _Been silly enough to watch_, she added silently to herself, looking nervously around her.

Finally they reached a vast lake, darkness surrounded them with just a few patches of weak light visible from gaps in the ceiling supplying the area with fresh air. The cold black water lapped almost ominously against the shores. Now the metal and stone army had stopped, the silence was deafening. "_Lumos maxima_," Severus' voice spoke strongly amid the quiet. His light sailed into the middle of the lake and burst into life.

Suddenly, a low chuckle came from somewhere just out of the light. "Ah, Sssseverusss, something told me we'd meet once more."

"Tom, show yourself, you coward," Severus stated plainly.

"How dare you use that name. I am your lord, respect me," came to slightly panicked reply.

"You are nothing but a pissed-up little half-blood. I have no respect for you, Tom Riddle."

Next it was Lucius who added to Severus' spell. "_Lumos maxima_," he yelled, and the fiend came into sight. "Get out of my house, or I'll burn it to the ground with you in it," the Lord of the Manor stated.

Ignoring what had been said to him, Voldemort chuckled maliciously once more. "Lucius, I must ask you to dispose of Severus for me, he has proven himself a traitor."

"Dispose of him yourself, Riddle. Lucius Malfoy is finished bowing and scraping to you."

"_Fire storm_," Hermione commanded, raising her wand above her head, and a whip of fire shot round the middle of the lake. The Gryffindor witch was getting pretty peeved with this standoff. Draco and Ginny looked immobile, and she knew that was only going to get worse. Neither of them was combat ready and she wanted to finish this and go. Mind you she didn't feel combat ready either, but she had an unseen advantage over even Harry. Her thoughts were cut off by Riddle's next words as she felt something cold and sinuous suddenly tightening around her ankles. They had all been too busy focusing on the centre of the lake that they hadn't noticed Nagini silently slithering amongst them.

"Ah, the filthy little mud-blood. Bring her to me, my sweet." The snake acted with lightning speed, and Hermione found herself on the ground in coils of python. She felt both Severus and Lucius make grabs for her.

Her anguished cries brought Harry to his senses, he was not certain from where it came, but he found the sword of Gryffindor in his hands. Without thinking he sliced, decapitating the huge snake even as she moved away from them. However, the momentum of the now headless snake and Hermione, struggling to get free sent them careering down the incline towards the lake.

Both Severus and Lucius knew instinctively if she touched the water Infernus would pull her under, even if there were Golems around it. They heard a strangled cry from Minerva at the same moments as a sudden light of a different sort filled the chamber and Fawkes soared in. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion as they heard Voldemort hiss, "Avada Kedavra."

Fawkes was lifting into the air, Nagini's dead body in his talons and an obviously terrified Hermione clinging to the limp snake. The killing curse shot under the quickly rising Phoenix and hit a Golem. It toppled into the water and the lake started to boil. Bony silvery bodies started rising from the water.

Voldemort laughed. "Feast my lovelies," their master commanded. "Bella, bring me Severus, he must be punished."

Severus glanced at the approaching thing, which was once Bellatrix, and he spat at her. "Can you fly, bitch?" and sneering, he took off the rescue Hermione, saying to his partners in his mind. "_Connect with me_."

Severus had long ago taught himself to fly without a broom, and he now used this to launch into the air. His smoke trail circling Voldemort to obscure the wizard's vision, before sweeping a terrified Hermione into his arms, he processed to a ledge he knew to exist and deposited the trembling witch on it.

He had seen the evidence that Lucius was about to allow his other nature to rise to the surface, this only happened in defence of the ones he loved and Severus knew his friend had fought it many times before today. His Veela ancestry saw him sprout huge wings, his teeth grew pointed. There was no beak, although his face was changed to be more hawklike somehow, but as he was only part Veela, so the transformation was only partial.

Grabbing Draco and Ginny under each arm, the blond wizard rose effortlessly into the air away from the horde of Inferni. Draco was unprepared for battle, and was simply stunned by the proceedings, and Ginny was firing curses but still completely out of her depth. Draco glanced across at his parent as he registered the Veela bond between them. He was very affected by it, having never seen his father give in to his other nature before. It was something the blond wizard had hidden well, knowing how it would be received if it was known his was part beast. But Draco thought he was beautiful, his silver white wings glistened and shone in the dappled patches of light visible from above.

The six regrouped on the ledge. The ledge was almost a balcony, and it was behind the lake. "Stay here," Severus said to a still shivering Hermione. "Show Ginny and Draco how to wield the Fire Storm spell."

Lucius conjured a balustrade for them to hide behind, and even before the two men had left, Hermione was showing her companions how to make the spell work to keep the fighters safe.

Turning in the air Severus could see that Voldemort was still wearing a look of startled bewilderment on his snake like features, and it was still just as priceless as when he'd first seen it. The two wizards could see Fawkes had dropped the dead snake's body at his feet. Severus looked at Lucius, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Shall we take snake-man for a ride to his death," he said.

Lucius' smile was every bit as malicious as his friends; the wizards swooped down to the small island Voldemort had created in the centre of the lake as a sort of sanctuary. Lucius dug his taloned nails into his arm one side, and Severus took a death grip the other. They both ignored the threats and venom still spilling forth from their captive, whose wand had been lost in his surprise rise in the world. They kept the advantage of surprise not allowing the weakened wizard to react further. They unceremoniously lifted him from the throne like seat he was sitting in and brought him to where Harry could finish him.

Harry had seen everything as he battled, then watched them as the Fire Storm keep the skeletal fiends at bay and now saw them coming. He steeled his nerves and used the momentum of their approach and thrust up, guiding the sword between Voldemort's ribs, through his heart and out the opposite shoulder. They all knew the evil wizard was dead because Inferni was falling around them like flies. Once their Necromancer ceased to live they were no longer animated.

There was utter silence, except for the gentle flapping of wings and the now soft lapping of the water, everything was once more calm. It was the movement of Fawkes that drew everyone's attention. The Phoenix grasped the remains of Tom Riddle in his strong talons, the sword of Gryffindor still lodged firmly in his thorax and started to leave the chamber.

Severus and Lucius lingered, watching the members of their party help the wounded to safety, they couldn't move, the emotion of what had just happened overwhelming them both. The nightmare was finally over, after over two decades of varying degrees of fear and worry, they were finally free.

There were tears in their eyes as they looked to the lake. "I wonder when that happened?" Lucius mumbled. He body now returning to the wingless, handsome wizard he was.

"I heard a rumour that he had an army in a sea cave somewhere," Severus replied, swiping at his eyes, tiredly. "But I didn't think…" his voice tapered off as they heard running footsteps.

They were engulfed by Hermione and Draco. Harry having come with his lover, was standing back awkwardly, a little unsure of what to do. Ginny had gone with her family, and both men understood her need to do so.

"Draco showed me how to get down," Hermione asserted into Severus' chest. "Minerva organised getting the people back to Hogwarts," she continued.

Draco laughed," Our terrace is littered with statues and suits of armour," he cackled, watching with interest to see what would happen when he released his father. Severus never relinquished Hermione and Lucius started back up the incline to leave them in privacy. The younger blond wizard was stunned.

Harry sauntered over to him, while his mouth was hanging open, and he said, "Told you so, she's a one wizard, witch."

oOo

**Notes :- **(1) I made up this fact. I have no idea whether there is any basis of truth in it.

As usual I have used a Latin translator for the spells I've made up, I am happy to be corrected if my words are not accurate.

Defensores oriatur – defenders arise

Imbuunt motus, duplex in morte – Imbibe movement, double in death


	4. The First Moment Of The Rest Of Our Live

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story, merely the joy of writing it._

sSs

**A/N:- **_This is where the change I've made start to add up, some of it will be the same but there will be an omission or two and some added changes that I originally took out because they wouldn't work in the threesome story. I hope you enjoy it..._

hHh

**Chapter XXXIV – The First Moment Of The Rest Of Our Lives**

There was a clear and crisp dawn blooming over the horizon by the time Severus and Hermione made their way back to Hogwarts. They had been the last to arrive, and were greeted by loud cheers and whistles as they entered the Great Hall.

The remaining fighters were too full of adrenaline to settle, even if they were all exhausted. Harry ran to Hermione and pulled her into a fierce hug. "We did it, sis," he yelled and squeezed her tighter.

"Harry, breathing is not optional," Hermione managed, trying to wriggle out of his death grip, although she was laughing at his antics.

"Oh, I'm sorry." His eyes went straight to Severus. "I wasn't hurting her," he told them the Potions master adamantly.

"I know that, Mr. Potter. If I thought you were, you would already have been hexed to the other side of the room," Severus stated, pulling Hermione carefully back towards him.

Harry gave the dark wizard a slightly frightened look, and took a step back. Even if he'd just found out that he'd actually been protecting him all his life, and was also his godfather, he wasn't about to cross him in any way.

Harry felt his best friend had what resembled a ferocious Vulcan protecting her. He could see that she was never going to have to be concerned about anything again, unless she chose to be. This thought made him very happy, he wanted her cared for; she deserved it after what people had put her through.

As the sun rose higher, new people started drifting into the Great Hall, among them were reporters. They sensed a big story in the making after a Phoenix they all recognised as the late Headmaster's, deposited the lifeless body of Tom Riddle, still impaled on the sword of Godric Gryffindor, right into the centre of the main atrium at the Ministry of Magic. They quickly went on a search for Kingsley Shacklebolt or Minerva McGonagall for the story behind what they'd seen.

They were amaze at the scene they found at Hogwarts, although no one was telling were the battle had taken place, it was obvious it hadn't been at Hogwarts.

When she heard what Fawkes had done, Minerva chuckled, knowing what she'd heard about the merging of souls when the owner of a Phoenix familiar died had to be true. Fawkes gracefully appeared from nowhere and landed beside her, trilling softly. She was certain the giant bird's eye twinkled, and the positioning of the slain body certainly suggested Albus' famed sense of the dramatic. The Headmistress of Hogwarts settled down to tell the bits of the story that would be suitable for public consumption of what had happened.

The day had now dawned clear and still, with frigid icicles hanging from the bare tree branches, mimicking the Christmas decorations that hadn't been swept away yet. In a way, Minerva was filled with a sense of renewal; she was tired, but happy that they were all finally free of the stigma of Tom Riddle. Although undoubtedly his reign of terror would live in the memories of those most affected for some time yet.

The house elves had just started to serve breakfast about the same time as the Aurors arrived on their doorsteps. They questioned everyone, especially Severus and Lucius. The latter had arrived with Draco a short time before, they had stayed to survey the damage to his family home before they came back.

The Slytherin wizards wore matching smirks as they raised their sleeves to show clean, unblemished forearms. "I don't understand it," gushed Percy Weasley hurrying to the fore. He, for some reason, seemed to have placed himself in control of the platoon of dark wizard catchers. "I was certain they were both branded."

"Well, if indeed we _were_, we certainly are _not_ now," Severus' smirk widened. He'd always liked winding Percy Weasley up.

Percy drew his wand. "There's something fishy here," he stated, eyes narrowed. He looked for a glamour then he tried, _Finite Incantatem_, and when nothing revealed the dark mark he had expected to find, he appeared completely perplexed.

It was at this point that Kingsley shook his head and intervened. Both he and Minerva stopped their discussion and vouched for the wizards, and Harry Potter also stalked over with a scowl on his face.

"Where were you when we were fighting, Percy?" he asked with venom.

"What are you talking about?" the redhead became more confused.

"Well, I didn't see you risking your life to save our world like Professor's Snape and Malfoy did."

Hermione glared at him from her place beside her wizard, and watched the crew of Aurors part and cower slightly, with the arrival of one Alastair Moody from the other side of the room. Even if most people thought the retired Auror was completely barmy, no one was about to tell him, or stand in the way of his more than substantial staff. "What's the problem, Weasley?" he demanded, gruffly.

"These two are death eaters, they need to come in for further questioning," Percy bleated.

"Oh, push off you pumped up little wimp, the only thing you should be in charge of is the paper clip inventory. I see no problem here." The assembled order members gasped, they all knew Moody's opinion on Snape and Malfoy, and what he'd just said spoke volumes.

Kingsley finished the matter. "And I see no fault either, Percy. Voldemort summoned his remaining Death Eaters tonight and turned them into Infernus." There was a gasp and a lot of whispering from the reporters still present as Kingsley continued, "Anyone who was wearing Voldemort's mark," another gasp, from them at the use of his name, "is now dead and waiting for disposal. Are you volunteering for _that_ job, Mr. Weasley?"

Percy turned a simply fascinating shade of green, and stuttered, "N-no, sir."

"I thought not," the dark man sneered.

Minerva interrupted, revealing what they had been discussing. "You see I'm right, Kingsley, we need your leadership in this situation. It is customary for the head of the Aurors to assume to the role of Minister until suitable elections can take place."

"This is true, Shacklebolt," Moody agreed.

The reporters were still hovering, almost salivating, especially when Harry started clapping. "Excellent idea," he said. Soon the whole company were applauding the idea.

Kingsley held his hands up for quiet. "Very well, I agree on two conditions." He looked at Moody. "Alastair, will you take over the Aurory again until we sort ourselves out?" He watched as the gruff retired Auror nodded. "And Harry, I would like you be my assistant."

"What about Percy?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed, and shooting a nervous stare at Percy, who was still hovering regardless of being told to push off.

"No, not secretary, Percy will continue to be that, I mean a proper assistant minister," Kingsley answered, quietly. "Part-time until you finish university, but you need to learn how the department works, because one day people are going to want you to be minister," he continued on.

"Oh," huffed a shocked, Harry. "University... Minister... Do you really think so?"

"We don't think so, Harry. We know so," Minerva stated, her pride in her cub clearly visible.

The whole company seemed to still be running on adrenaline, and because there was still so much to do, they simply kept going. It was decided that Severus would accompany Lucius and the Aurors to Malfoy Manor and supervise the clean up. Lucius then informed Moody that he had placed a Stasis spell on the lake and completely sealed the estate until he returned.

Lucius took Draco over to a quiet corner and suggested that he and Harry should go to the Burrow and see if Ginevra wished to accompany them to the Malfoys French estate, for a holiday until school resumed for Harry and Ginny.

This idea was met with great enthusiasm from the pair involved. "Use the floo in my quarters," Lucius suggested, then added, "and please be kind to my cellars the supply is not endless."

"Yes, father," Draco grinned, and grabbing Harry's hand they said their goodbyes.

While this conversation had been going on, Severus led Hermione out into the teacher's entrance hallway, and shut the door, so they could have some privacy. "If we get this done now, then perhaps we can also go somewhere before term resumes," Severus suggested to an obviously slightly put out Hermione, she really didn't want to go with him, but she didn't want to be parted from him either. They had just spent weeks in constant company, and Hermione was going to miss him.

"Aunt Minnie wants to take me to meet my grandmother," she replied.

"That is an excellent idea," Severus agreed. He did not want his witch anywhere near Malfoy Manor at the moment. "Take a few days, little lioness."

"B-but I'll miss you," she asserted, a little uncertain, winding her arms around his middle.

"As I will you, but we have the music boxes and I wish to conduct an experiment tomorrow night."

"What?" Hermione asked, excited regardless of the circumstances.

"You'll find out, just make certain you are alone and warded into your bedroom by ten o'clock tomorrow evening."

She gave him a quizzical look, but didn't ask anything more. Standing up on her tip-toes Hermione whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"And I you, now go with Minerva and have a wonderful time." Guiding her face back around to him, Severus gave her a hungry kiss.

It was at this point that they were interrupted by Lucius, who at least had the courtesy to knock before he opened the door, because he had sensed what was going on behind the door.

Kingsley was close behind, with a protesting Percy by the arm, and they and came to collect Severus. "I'm co-opting you for your flare at organisation, not to mention it's your job," a slightly flustered Hermione heard the interim minister say. However, she like everyone else suspected, that they were taking Percy so they could watch him turn that interesting shade of green once more.

xox

Dutifully, at nine forty five the next evening, Hermione excused herself and bathed ready for bed. She had put in a full day meeting members of her new family. Minerva had wanted to leave so urgently that morning after Severus left—Hermione suspected to just get away after being cooped in the castle so long—that Hermione hadn't even had a chance to change or pack anything. She was so tired and feeling she'd worn the same clothes for too long. As soon as she was behind closed doors she started removing her clothes. "Ah, that's better," she mumbled, as she wriggled out of her jeans.

Tossing them aside, she was still grateful for her forethought. Her one prevailing thought when dressing before they'd left last night was, _I'm definitely not wearing a skirt_, and she was very pleased she'd thought about it, especially when Fawkes had carried her aloft; she cringed to think what people would have seen had she been wearing a skirt under her outer robes.

As she sank into her bath with a sigh, she reflected on how much she was missing Severus, but she'd had a wonderful time with her aunt and Grandma Isobel. Her grandmother was very similar to Minerva in many ways, but in her own way totally different. They had organised for another visit that would introduce her to the whole family and allow her to bring the people she loved so they could meet her new family as well.

Hermione was uncertain of what Severus had in mind for her tonight, but she hoped she would at least hear from him. She shimmied into a green silk chemise she'd transfigured from her bra—which she'd washed and dried—and started reading, she didn't quite feel bold enough to recline on her bed completely naked in someone else's house.

Right on the last stroke of ten, a voice started whispering to her. She knew it, it was Severus; he was talking to her mind. "_Hello, my darling lioness._"

"_Severus_," she sighed, internally, and her book was instantly forgotten. "_I've missed you so much_," she told him, finding that it took quite an effort to concentrate over such a long distance. She had done a lot of reading since the first book on soul bonds and blood bonds from Severus' library. The fact they could do this at all, was definitive proof that they were soul bonded, and this knowledge astounded her in many ways.

He chuckled softly. "_And I you, are you happy, love?_"

"_Yes_," she murmured, internally, "_but I'd rather be curling up with you tonight_."

"_Well, how about we let our minds curl up together. Will you let me make love to your mind, using your fingers?_"

"_Oh Severus, tell me what to do_," she replied eagerly.

"_Very well, little lioness, imagine for me what you're wearing_," his resonant voice caressed her, tickling deliciously over her senses.

Hermione thought about the chemise she was wearing, and arching her back cat like into her hands caressing the silk. "_Oh Severus_," she moaned, and her hands slipped the front down to expose the creamy flesh of her breasts, the cool of the air felt delicious on them and she lingered to pluck at her nipples while showing him in her mind's eye what she was doing.

"_You are so beautiful_," he crooned, and pleasure shot through her. Hermione found her legs falling apart as his voice caressed her. "_Run your fingers gently over herself,_" his voice continued.

Hermione found it easier than she thought she would. She slowly circled her fingertips down over her stomach to her thighs then knees. She continued to imagine, showing him that the chemise was all she was wearing.

She could sense his heightened excitement, and could plainly see in her mind, that he was showing her he was naked on his bed in their quarters. "_Take off the garment_," he commanded, so sensuously that her fingers tremble as she instantly reached for the hem. "_Look at yourself, so I can see you_," was his next heated whisper.

Hermione moved her eyes down to examine her body. "_Touch you pretty pussy for me_," she shivered, she could almost feel his hot breath on her ear, whispering such wicked things to her. "_Only one finger_."

She whimpered when she finally allowed a single quivering finger to lightly skim her quim then she hissed with pleasure at the sensation, doing it again she watched as she pulsed and it sent a shot of pleasure through her, watching her finger going round and round in the rosy pink softness, sighing she shuddered.

Finally she could stand the aching need no longer. "_Please Severus, can I do more?_"

"_Of course, what would you like to do?_" he asked in his sinful voice.

She couldn't carry on a conversation now, she needed resolution, she thrust her two middle fingers into her herself, groaning at the pleasure, watching herself plunging them in and out while her thumb started circling her clit rhythmically.

In her head, she could see Severus firmly stroking his cock, and her mind almost overloaded. "_Does that feel nice?_" he asked.

"_Ooohhh Seeeverus,_" her mind moaned to him.

"_Yes, love?_"

"_Feels amazing_," and her legs started to shake as she strained to open herself wider, bucking into her hand, uttering mewling little whimpers before her deep throated moan shuddered her into the yearned for climax. Still quivering from the intensity she leant back panting against the bed head, her head thrown back in abandon, letting her pleasure wash over her.

Panting and laying boneless on the bed, she merely watched as Severus sought his own pleasure. She was finally seeing what she'd longed for, as she watched his hand sliding up and down. She heard his ragged breathing, and then she saw and heard the moment he erupted into his own hand.

"_I love you_," she managed and somehow gathered the energy to climb under the quilt. "_Thank you_," she murmured internally, and then mumbled, "_Nox_," and her eyes closed, her pleasure still playing across the screen of her mind.

"_I love you too_," was the last thing she heard before she allowed sleep to take her.

xox

It was three days later before they all gathered for dinner in the Great Hall once more. Both of those the nights they had been parted, Hermione and Severus had met within their minds to commune together, but, as much of an experience as it was they were both looking forward to the real thing tonight.

There were many stories to be told, from celebrating witches and wizards someone had seen, to Filius Flitwick running out of the way of a statue that tried to squash him when he moved it.

The suits of armour and statues that had taken them only moments to get to Malfoy Manor in the heat of battle, actually took a veritable army of house elves much longer to restore to Hogwarts. In fact they were still doing it, but as each one was safely returned to its plinth, a plaque stating that it had participated in the final battle of the second Wizarding war against Voldemort was attached to it.

Hermione had listened attentively to everyone, but she wanted to be alone with Severus. Finally, they all exchanged goodnights. "May we just have a bath and go to bed?" she asked, as they started on the steps down to the dungeons.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Severus said, finally feeling able to wrap an arm around her now they were in the relative privacy of the dungeons.

Finally they were alone, and Hermione started peeling off her clothes, knowing that Severus was happily watching. His eyes were glued to each piece of flesh she was seductively revealing, until she was standing in front of him, legs part only wearing see-through knickers, bra and stockings, and he high heeled shoes. She knew how much he liked her stocking. "I thought you might like to remove the remainder?" she quirked an eyebrow at him, giving him a devilish grin.

His eyes surveyed her. "You're a little minx, my darling," he replied, closing the distance between them and kissing her. His hands easily removed her bra while his lips were trailing down over her throat, onto her breasts, and making her breath hitch. Soon he'd kissed a line down to her belly button and was squatting in front of her. "Put your foot on my knee," he ordered.

She did so and twisted it to open her hip. He took in the luscious view being willingly displayed for his greedy eyes through the sheer fabric. His hands travelled up her leg to the top of the stockings then beyond as he allowed his fingers to skim into her femininity before sighing and effortlessly sliding the first stocking off. Repeating this with the other leg, he then removed her knickers.

Pulling her to him, he kissed and licked her stomach, before dipping his head lower and placing kisses on her chestnut curls. Hermione shuddered as she heard him groan against her. "You're so perfect, I've never seen or tasted a more delightful witch." He stood back up and kissed around to her ear. "You are an addictive substance," he chuckled, picking her up he lifted her into the bath.

His bathroom was beautiful with a huge round tub, there were two stained glass windows for light. One depicted a lioness and the other a snake, they always drew her attention when she was in here.

Looking up she saw many candles floating above her and dispersed around the room. "I love this room, Severus," she stated airily. The water and the bubbles felt amazing, and she sighed audibly as he lowered her in. Leaning down, Severus bestowed a lingering kiss on her. He collected her hair then coiling it into a bun, and then summoning her wand from her discarded clothes pocket, he secured it like he'd seen her do with both her wand and quills in the past.

Hermione giggled luxuriously. "Now, I wouldn't have thought you would have noticed that I did that."

"Sweetheart, over the years I've noticed everything you do," and he leant forwards and whispered, "even down to the crossed fingers behind your back when you thought you might have to lie about something. Usually because of something one of those brainless boys thrust upon you," she gasped, open mouthed at him.

He stood back and watched her a moment in the warm water, her skin was glistening in the candle light as she sponged herself. Rivulets of water were cascading down her swanlike neck onto her chest back to the water. Then the tantalising glimpse of rosy tipped peaks teasing him from just below the surface of the water, she was so beautiful.

As Hermione relaxed back, her liquid hazel eyes were drawn to the stained glass, where she became mesmerised as she usually did, watching the snake slithering around coiling between the flowers and scrolls. It moved so liquidly, seeming to interact seamlessly.

She loved watching these windows, and observing the lioness watching from the other window, she seemed to have a glint of pure pleasure in her eye, when swiftly the snake bridged the barrier between the windows to be coiled protectively, almost lovingly around her. The scene continued to play out as it slithered away again, and the event started once more from its genesis.

Her attention turned to Severus as he quickly washed, and then settled in front of her. Hermione loved it when he washed her, and she smiled languidly at him. When he had taken the sponge off her and washed her thoroughly, he pushed his lean body up as he stood.

Hermione took in all the parts that made the whole, lazily casting her eyes over him. His wiry sinewy but obviously powerful pale legs and arms covered in sparse black hair, and the taunt well defined chest and stomach. Her eyes followed the line of hair that she loved to take in the whole picture.

The thin line on his torso gradually widened as it descended to become his pubic hair surrounding his pale, currently half aroused and definitely above average member. She tilted her head slightly and heard him chuckle softly while he let her look her fill. Hermione glanced up at his smiling black eyes before her attention was drawn back to his equipment.

Her eyes followed the slithering beads of water as they left the nest of black at its base and snaked their way down the length of his impressive tool, gravity urging them back to their fellows in the bath. The heavy sack that sat behind then drew her attention, and before she knew what she was doing her hand was extending to touch.

Hermione heard his hissed intake of breath as the tips of her fingers lightly brushed the exquisitely soft skin, then she felt him still her hand. "I think I'd like to be more comfortable first," and he stepped out of the bath and offered her his hand, watching her rise gracefully from the water in the same flurry of droplet that she had observed on him.

Allowing him to dry her, the Gryffindor witch placed her arms around his neck, and he allowed her to draw him into a tender and searching kiss.

Finally in their own bed again, this was the moment that Hermione—while laying blissfully boneless—shivered, realising that this was really the first moment of the rest of their lives together. There was no more Voldemort to worry about, no more war hanging over their heads, and certainly no death eaters chasing her around the castle trying to kill her.

For the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, Hermione Granger snuggled into Severus' side and closed her eyes to sleep, excited about what might happen tomorrow. The last thing she heard was Severus murmur, "_Nox_."

oOo

**Notes:-** _This is the end of the story as it stands in the original, I am now planning to expand on the ending that I didn't include in this version. However, I am only going to update when I have the chance, so please be patient with me. Thank you for following this alternative, I now feel that I've vindicated my original ending, even if I was one of the only people who saw a problem with it._


	5. Moving On

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything form this story, the world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and associates, I merely claim my plot and the joy of writing with these characters._

sSs

**A/N:-**_ Well, here we are again at the final instalment of this story, it will well and truly be put to rest after this chapter. I hope you enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter 5 – Moving On**

Tomorrow was Severus' birthday and Hermione was determined to make it special. Last night Harry, Draco and Ginny had returned from France, and Hermione had asked Harry if he still had Severus' old Potions book.

He told her he had stashed it in the Room Of Forgotten Things when the Potions master had become suspicious of his success the year that Slughorn was teaching Potions.

"Do you think you could find it?" she asked him.

"Do you think you could stop him from killing me when he finds out I lied to him and he was right about the book?"

"I'll see what I can do," Hermione promised.

Harry looked at her dubiously, but eventually gave in. "Okay I'll get Dray and Gin to help me look."

"Thanks Harry, you're a legend," Hermione hugged him.

"All right, sis. But remember, you must protect legends from fire breathing Potions masters."

"I'll remember, see you later," she called as she scurried off before he could change his mind. Besides, she had to floo call the manor. Lucius had offered to host the party and she needed to make sure he knew what food she wanted. She was planning Devil's Food cake for dessert, because she knew it was Severus' favourite, and even though he'd told her he'd never eat it in public, this was hardly public. The only people invited were people Severus was comfortable with, well except for Harry and Ginny, and he was getting better about them.

She reflected while she was walking back to Severus' quarters, which was now their shared home that Lucius had been very quiet the last few days. In fact they hadn't seen him much at all. He had resigned his position at Hogwarts because old Binns had unexpectedly floated out of the woodwork once Dumbledore had died.

The blond Slytherin saw this as his opportunity to leave; especially now Draco had finished and there were no threats against either of them. Teaching had never really been his forte anyway, so he was happy to hand the reins back to the ghost.

xox

Hermione knelt in front of their fireplace and made the call. "Princess," she heard as he answered. "Come through, and we can discuss the arrangements."

As she walked through into Malfoy Manor, Hermione was trying to remember more of what Severus had told her in the letters they had exchanged at the beginning of their friendship. That seemed like such a long time ago now, but it was all still relevant, and she had a plan.

Perhaps she couldn't fit the star gazing in this time, but the fuss she had promised was organised, and they were also going out to a symphony concert, just the two of them, the night after next. She had chosen a concert that featured their favourite Schubert Piano Trio.

Hermione and Lucius sat down with tea and biscuits, and it didn't take long for them to discuss everything that was needed for dinner the following evening. It was at this point that Lucius became uncommonly fidgety. Hermione had never seen him like this. "Is there something wrong, Lucius?"

"Oh… no, what would make you think that?" he asked.

Then she knew something was definitely amiss. "You're positively vibrating nervous energy, what is it?"

His steel grey eyes glanced at her. "Well, I was just wondering… may I invite someone tomorrow night?" he finished in a rush.

"Oh… is it someone Severus knows?"

"Well, actually yes." He responded to her questioning look, and started explaining. "Just after I returned home, I was tidying up the last of Narcissa's affairs, and I had cause to visit her sister Andromeda." He paused and studied the bookshelves for a moment, before he seemed to stop talking and grimaced. "Severus knows about Dromeda, he will tell you what happened," he eyes took on a far away aspect, and then he sighed. "Well it's never too late to right a wrong, I suppose."

"I'm sure it will be fine if she comes," Hermione assured him. She couldn't wait to get the whole story from Severus. "We'll see you tomorrow night," giving him a quick peck on the cheek, as was her custom, and she was heading back to the floo.

xox

That night when they were sitting together reading, Hermione broached the subject. "I found out today why we haven't seen Lucius lately."

Severus rested his book shut and arched an inquiring eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What do you know about Andromeda, he said you would tell me," her eyes were sparkling with questions.

Severus had just opened his mouth to speak but there was a knock on the door. Sighing, he rose as Hermione moved off his lap and went to answer it.

Opening the door, he discovered Harry. "Mister Potter, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Harry looked distinctly nervous, and Severus soon heard Hermione racing to the door. Severus especially noticed that she'd guarded her mind, and his eyebrow lowered in question.

"Harry," she said, with more than a little apprehension.

Severus was now seeing red and Hermione could sense it, she knew this was going to sour really quickly if she didn't quantify what was going on.

"You have something for me?" she prompted, seeing Harry appeared to have frozen in place.

"Oh, err… yeh," he glanced nervously at Severus, "we found it."

"Good," Hermione enthused, clapping her hands.

"What in blazes is going on here?" Severus suddenly asked.

"Well I suppose you need to get back to Draco and Ginny," Hermione prompted again, hoping she didn't sound too hurried, and that Harry would just give her the book and leave.

But of course this was Harry Potter, finesse and timing were not his strong points, and he dropped her right in it. "I can't give it to you with…" he didn't say the words, but his glance at Severus was pointed enough for the raven-haired wizard to know he was not wanted.

Hermione was opening her mouth to say that it didn't matter, when Severus suddenly snarked, "Well that's easily solved. Good night." He span on his heel, and in three of his long strides she heard his office door slam.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath. "Thank you for finding it, Harry," she said to her visitor, and held out her hand for the book.

Harry handed the book to her, and then glanced nervously at the closed office door. "Sorry," he muttered, "will you be all right?"

"Yes, Harry, I'll be fine." She couldn't help sounding a little irritated with him. "Thank you again, and good night."

"Night, 'Mione," and he rushed away like the devil was behind him.

Clutching the tattered book in booth hands in front of her, Hermione cautiously approached the office door. She had almost reeled when Severus had slammed his formidable shields up against her as he'd walked away. She shivered, not able to sense his mind at all.

Hermione knocked lightly, then realised when there was no answer that he may have cast a silencing spell. Sighing, she knocked again, louder this time.

On the other side of the door, Severus heard her knock and felt her mind; he sensed confusion and hurt, although she was keeping her actual thoughts hidden. He suspected this was because she was angry with him. He sighed and wandlessly opened the door; one glance told him he was right.

Hermione stalked into the room, she somehow insinuated herself between him and his desk. His gaze slowly paned up from the approximate middle of her stomach to her stormy eyes, but he gasped, and they zipped back down to her hands holding the book.

Her still angry eyes followed. She wasn't that upset with Severus, more with Harry for his lack of tact, but it hadn't helped that Severus had stormed off at the first sign of unease, and it certainly had ruined the surprise. She had more presents for him, but this one was special. Hopefully giving it to him would clear up any problems. "Back when we first started to become friends, you told me that you'd had another Advanced Potions book, but it had been lost."

Hermione thrust it forward. "I suspected that I knew where it was, but in order to get it I promised the person involved that I would not let you kill him when you found out that he'd lied to you about having it."

Glancing down at his face, she saw something she'd never expected; tears. Sensing her gaze on him, he spoke in a roughened voice. "Somehow I can't bring myself to be upset you, now I see what you've returned to me. Potter on the other hand, he's know he's alive for the rest of the year." He wiped his eyes and reverently extracted the book from her failing grip. "I suspected he had it, due to Slughorn's bragging about Potter's idea to crush the Sopohorous beans with the blade of the knife. It was Mum's book and I was devastated when I realised my mistake. It had been accidentally collected up with some other copies of the text when I was cleaning up before Slughorn took over for that year. By the time I'd noticed it was missing, it was gone completely."

It had been late when Harry had come to the door, and Hermione heard the clock in the sitting room chime midnight. She stepped forward and drew him to her. "Happy birthday, my love," she whispered, kissing his head. "I have a wonderful weekend planned for you, starting with dinner tonight at the manor."

Severus' arms snaked around her drawing her closer. "I love you," he whispered, as he kissed her jumper clad stomach.

"I love you too," she replied. She heard him place the book on the desk and his hands snuck up under her jumper searching for bare skin. Soon he'd become frustrated with her clothes and banished them. She snickered softly at him as the cool air hit her and she stood in front of him naked, her soft laughter turned into a moan of desire when she felt his tongue dipping into her navel. Her legs instinctively moved so she was standing astride and she leaned back against his desk.

Severus knew an invitation when he saw one, and his mouth worked its way lower, delivering hot open mouthed kisses until he reached his goal. "Sit on the edge of the desk," he ordered.

Hermione wiggled up so her bottom was perched on the desk, she knew what he wanted and happily obliged, settling her feet on the arms on his chair. She groaned in delight when she then felt his hands push her thighs further open, and her world spiralled down to mere sensation as his tongue set to work.

Leaning back on her elbows, Hermione pulled and flicked at her own nipples, her eyes shutting as her head lolled back in pleasure.

After some moments, her panting and mewling little squeals signalled to him that she was nearing her climax. He could feel her tight walls fluttering against his fingers and tongue. Slipping his hand down he released his eager member and as soon as Hermione shuddered into her climax he stood and buried himself in her.

She squealed in delight, moving her legs so they were wrapped around him. Severus worked like a man possessed, reaching for his own climax, as he felt another rolling over Hermione. This never failed to make him come as well; the feeling was just too delicious. As much as he wanted the moment to last, he knew he would burst from want if it did, and with that thought, Hermione shuddered with a deep guttural groan and he followed.

xox

Dinner that night was a complete success. Even Harry relaxed to a certain extent when he found that Severus wasn't going to immediately jump over the table at him, although he was chastened when the guest of honour raised an eyebrow and made it clear that the deed would not be forgotten when lessons resumed.

Andromeda was an interesting combination of her two sisters. She was blonde with blue eyes, like Narcissa, but with Bella's curvaceous body and hooded eyes. It was obvious to all though that Draco was far from happy about his father's added guest, and especially the attention he was lavishing on her.

Everyone who why Draco was so put out, his grieving for his mother, whom he had shared such a close bond with, had not yet lost its raw edge, and he saw Andromeda as a ready replacement, which didn't sit well with him. His pout and surliness were the only blemishes on the evening. Hermione wondered if he would ever be comfortable with anyone his father chose, but she hoped he'd eventually see past the hurt and know his father needed someone too.

After their passion filled encounter on his desk last night, Severus had eventually explained to her what had happened between Lucius and Andromeda while they were all at school. She looked at the pair now and shivered at the desolation they must have felt. Hermione couldn't think of anything worse than being denied the one you loved, knowing that his marriage to Narcissa was already arranged and there was nothing he could do.

It appeared that Marriage contracts made between the old pure-blood families on behalf of infants were binding, unless irreconcilable differences were found, and love was not such a difference.

Hermione thought back to Severus' exact words. "Andromeda was the youngest daughter (1), and she had been a passionate girl, perhaps not so well suited to Slytherin house," he'd reflected. "It was simple, Lucius and Andromeda fell in love," he shook his head. "It was tragic in a way, to the few of us who knew, they looked to be the perfect couple.

Unfortunately, eventually Narcissa noticed his preference and confided in Bella, who as the oldest, instantly informed their father."

Severus had paused at this point, so Hermione prompted him. "So what happened?"

"Oh yes," he seemed to snap back to the story. "Unbeknown to her family she'd been keeping company with a Ravenclaw muggle-born witch at school, as well as Lucius. Her father summoned her home and told her that Lucius was already taken and she was to marry Arcturus Nott. She was a shell of a girl after that, she even had to endure being a bridesmaid for Narcissa; her family were ruthless with her.

As soon as she could, upon graduating Hogwarts she fled, and when it was discovered that she had escaped into Muggle London with her Ravenclaw friend, her family disowned her, thereby dissolving the marriage contract between her and Nott."

Severus had been very quiet for a while after he'd related all that. Hermione was relaxed against him in the bath, considering how horrible some pure-blood customs were. Fancy having to attend to the witch who was marrying the wizard you loved. It was incredibly sad.

Finally Severus sighed, "I hope they can find what they once had," he murmured quietly, pulling Hermione tighter.

Hermione was pulled from her reveres by the arrival of the cake at the dinner table. All-in-all they had had a wonderful evening. She got up and came around behind Severus, wrapping her arms around him as he had his first experience at blowing out candles. Leaning down she whispered in his ear, "I know you like this cake served with cream, but is it all right if we have the cream in private, later?"

Severus felt his trousers tighten at her suggestion. He had wondered what she was planning with the cans of muggle whipped cream she'd purchased that day. He turned his head and captured her lips. "Certainly," he murmured, attempting to hide his smug smile.

By the time they got home, Severus had many thoughts on how he could enjoy the cream. He'd even swiped a good portion of chocolate frosting to add to his feast, and he made all the arrangement for their encounter. Hermione stood leaning against the door to the bedroom, watching him chuckle as he cast Impervious on the bed. She was so pleased he'd had a good birthday.

Then he was collecting her and undressing her. Once they were both naked, Hermione showed him how the cans of cream worked by making a sundae of his manhood, before she set about licking him clean. This was all the encouragement he needed, she lay there patiently while he carefully covered her in cream and chocolate frosting. He was very thorough and it tickled, and then it started melting with the heat of her skin. But it was wonderful, the cold of the cream meeting the heat of her skin, then the warm wetness of his tongue collecting the treat.

It wasn't long and she was squealing, panting and groaning in delight. His enthusiasm for the game was wonderful, and she noticed as his tongue swept her body, pausing everywhere he knew she loved his attention that he had actually made a path on her with the sticky treats.

Eventually they were laughing riotously, and so sticky that they had to settle into a bath, where they finally sated themselves completely after so much fun.

xox

Once term started the months flew quickly. The Easter holidays came and went and Harry and Ginny completed their exams and graduated. Then it was the summer holidays and Lucius whisked them all away to the Continent.

Hermione had six months of her apprenticeship under her belt, and Minerva was moving her into the teaching position the next academic year, and merely guiding her progress. After all, she'd had all that tortuous teaching experience in Potions, she knew how a classroom worked and she was sufficiently experienced to only require assistance with the NEWT level classes.

This prompted Severus to ask her a question. They were sitting in a small café in Paris having some alone time, when Severus suddenly went down on one knee. "Hermione you are dearer to me than anything, and my most cherished wish is that you would be my wife. I love you with everything that I am; will you do me that great honour and consent to marry me?"

Hermione was gobsmacked, even though she knew this was the next step for them, never had she expected such a passionate speech, and in public, although granted it was late, and there were few patrons left. She smiled, "Yes Severus, yes, it is also my dearest wish."

She wasn't certain how he managed it, but she suddenly realised she was on this lap and he was sitting where she had been, and they were kissing heatedly in the shadow of the hedge that surrounded the café proper.

Neither of them wanted a big fuss or a fake wedding with lots of hangers on. The only person missing from their closest friends was Minerva, so the next weekend they invited her and Grandma Isobel over for the weekend. Lucius knew of a small chapel near the Malfoy estate, and made inquiry of a minister to perform the ceremony.

It was a glorious summer day, Hermione and Ginny wore simple ankle length dresses, Hermione's was a floaty white pin tucked cotton and lace and Ginny's was similar but a darker champagne colour. They wove summer flowers through their hair and Hermione carried a bouquet of pink cabbage roses with lily-of-the-valley and bluebells.

It was a simple service given by the elderly minister. Harry gave the bride away and afterwards the whole party took open carriages to a sumptuous picnic, feast on the private grounds of Villa Malfoy.

Severus then whisked his bride to Prague, among other things he wanted to show her the Clementinum he loved to visit. He knew that it and the other libraries on the continent would appeal to her bibliophile heart, so they spent ten days exploring libraries, art galleries, museums and hiding in their hotel rooms exploring each other.

xox

So, Hermione returned to Hogwarts for the new academic year with her husband, as assistant Professor Hermione Granger-Snape.

Somewhere within the next year, Hermione finally got Severus and Harry to bury the hatchet completely, and they started to become closer. Of course this came with many questions from Harry and much apprehension from Severus.

The first time had come with support from Hermione. "Would you like privacy or would you prefer me to be with you?" she inquired, knowing it would be difficult for her very private husband.

"Actually, I'd feel more at ease if you sat in. I have nothing to hide from you," and Severus let out the breath he'd been holding at the thought of meeting Harry alone. "It's one thing to have silently protected someone without them being aware, but it's entirely different having him know and want to question you about it."

Hermione's hand arrived on Severus' thigh, and rubbed soothingly. "I'm here for you, love," she glanced up at his eyes, "always."

So this is how Hermione found herself sitting next to Severus, with Harry on the other lounge. Severus sighed, "So what is it you wish to know, Mr. P-p, err, Harry?"

Harry swallowed nervously. "How long did you know, my mum?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. "I met Lily when I was nine; she lived in the next street."

"Would you show me… err one day?"

"Certainly, but it wasn't a nice neighbourhood. Especially once the textiles mill went out of production. Although, your grandfather found a new job, and his family kept going." He wasn't about to tell James Potter's son what had happened to his own family. As if sensing some tension, he felt Hermione's hand seek out his and squeeze. _Damn, I love this witch, she's so intuitive_, he thought, as he answered the next question.

This general line of questioning went on for about half an hour, and finally seemed to have broken the ice with them. Eventually, Harry walked around the coffee table as he was leaving, and held his hand out to the Potions master. "Thank you, sir. I'm sorry I made it so hard for you… we all made it hard, and for that I apologise. I'm sure mum's so proud of what you've done for me. Good night, sir, 'Mione."

xox

During this time Lucius and Andromeda enjoyed a quiet courtship, and Draco eventually came around to supporting his father. This was what Lucius had been waiting for, and when the Snape's had been married for almost three years, it was a very pregnant Hermione who witnessed their marriage.

In fact their baby was in such a hurry to see the world, Hermione and Severus didn't make it all the way through the reception. Their daughter Adele came into the world, the same night as Lucius and Andromeda's wedding. She was overdue and was supposed to be born by the wedding, but obviously had plans of her own.

It became a comical antidote when the same thing happened to Lucius and Andromeda at Harry, Ginny and Draco's bonding ceremony. Their daughter Priscilla Narcissa Malfoy arrived even before the dinner had been served at the reception. Lucius arrived back in time to give both the birth announcement and his speech as father of one of the groom's, and to tell Draco his step-sister and mother were both fine.

xox

Now, five years later Hogwarts is thriving, enrolments are expected to soar in the next seven years due to the post war baby boom. Minerva McGonagall is still headmistress, her niece and favourite cub Hermione Granger-Snape is now sole Transfiguration professor. Hermione's husband Severus, still teaches Potions, and continues to complain endlessly about idiot children trying to blow him up, and or knock him senseless with their cauldrons. The only other change is that Severus is now deputy headmaster as well.

This morning as usual, their two year old daughter, Adela who has a wild mop of raven curls and huge midnight coloured eyes, is sitting in her high-chair between them. Their trusted elf, Lotti now has baby-sitting duties as well while Hermione and Severus teach. Hermione absently pats her slightly distended stomach, thinking that Lotti really will have her hands full in four more months.

Draco is now his second in command of the multi-national Malfoy Industries. Fatherhood the second time around suits Lucius, and he is happily teaching his son how everything works, so he can take over as CEO when the time is right.

Lucius, Severus and Hermione can still communicate with one another's minds, but there has never been another reason for them to use their extraordinary powers. Although sometimes at boring ministry functions the three of them can be caught laughing merrily about things that no one else can see.

Harry Potter graduated from his magical law degree last year, after marrying his sweethearts. He, Ginny and Draco are now expecting twins next month. The boy-who-lived-twice is now Kingsley Shacklebolt's full time assistant, and Kingsley is planning to endorse him as his choice for replacement minister when the next elections occur in five years time.

It was also about this time, at a Hogwarts function that Ron finally grew up and apologised to Hermione for his treatment of her back in their seventh year, although he scurried quicker than a rat up a drain pipe when he saw Severus heading his direction after he'd spoken to her.

Perhaps he'd thought that she would be more amenable because of her pregnancy hormones, he was very wrong. It actually made her more unpredictable, and she hexed him soundly as he retreated, telling him to get well and truly lost before her husband decided to divvy him up for potions ingredients.

In fact, she was still laughing about Ron's unmanly squeak when he saw the erstwhile death eater—Hermione's loving husband—coming in his direction, right up until little Sebastian Snape entered the world four and a half months later.

oOo

Notes:- (1) a fact I made up, according to Wiki she was the eldest of the three girls

oOo

_Well, there we have it ending number two, thank you to everyone who read my alternative. I feel that I've completed my task now. See you all soon. _


End file.
